Panic in Salem
by Blood ErroR
Summary: Salem estaba maldito. La oscuridad acechaba aquel pueblo, cuya maldición amenazaba con tragárselo todo. Era 1963 y las brujas y seres sobrenaturales acechaban la ciudad con ansías de destrucción y agonía. No había cabida para el amor, tampoco para la compasión. Y aunque les dolía, sabían que aquella relación estaba condenada por la misma oscuridad a la que servían. / AU y Rated T-M
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu / Assassination Classroom es propiedad de Matsui Yuusei.

* * *

 **Panic in Salem**

Capítulo 1

Las alegres y ruidosas voces de los aldeanos inundaban toda la calle del mercado. El sol brillaba haciendo que un agradable clima deleitara a aquellos que se encontraban en la calle, el cielo estaba despejado cubriendo el horizonte con ese característico color azul, el leve viento primaveral se había levantado haciendo que los toldos de los puestos del mercado se levantaran, así como las ropas todos aquellos que se encontraban allí.

Los dueños de los puestos y mercaderes intentaban llamar la atención de posibles compradores, gritando y anunciando sus productos a viva voz con la esperanza da ganar dinero. Los vecinos y los ciudadanos compraban y paseaban por la concurrida calle, hablando con algunos conocidos, comprando alimentos para dar de comer a sus familias o simplemente pasando el rato por allí.

Andando con tranquilidad y esquivando con un poco de esfuerzo a la multitud, un joven paseaba sus ojos por todo aquello que le llamaba la atención de ese sitio. Los alegres niños jugando en la acera, las vecinas cuchicheando en alguna esquina, los vendedores negociando algún tipo de precio con sus compradores, todo el ambiente en general. Todo le llamaba la atención, todo aquello en lo que sus ojos magenta se posaban era interesante y a la vez algo inaudito.

Salem parecía una aldea más tranquila de lo que Ryuunosuke Chiba esperaba encontrarse en un principio.

Clavando sus ojos en el suelo durante un momento, decidió seguir con su paseo y aminoró su paso a través de la calle, mientras su pelo negro y el largo flequillo que llegaba a tapar sus ojos se mecía debido al incesante viento. Chocó con algunas personas, pero no le dio importancia alguna, ya que sus pensamientos estaban hechos un lío, girando en su cabeza una y otra vez en una vorágine de ideas y conclusiones.

Era el primer día que Chiba pasaba en Salem. Había llegado la noche anterior y a pesar de que la ciudad no estuviera tan sumamente lejos de su lugar de origen, Boston, él había llegado completamente agotado. Había pasado todo el día anterior preparándose para el viaje, haciendo las maletas y escuchando las palabrerías y consejos de su tutor legal, por lo que cuando se montó en el carruaje para marcharse, solo tenía ganas de dormir, pero por alguna razón no consiguió hacerlo durante el trayecto. En el momento en el que sus pies se posaron en la aldea, lo primero que hizo fue buscar con la mirada una posada en la que alojarse durante todo el tiempo en el que se encontraría allí, cuando la encontró no tardó mucho en entrar, pagar una habitación y darle una leve sonrisa a la chica que se encontraba en el mostrador, para después subir a su nueva habitación y tirarse en la cama con el fin de dormir hasta la mañana siguiente.

Ahora, tras haberse levantado totalmente despejado y haberse vestido con rapidez, había decidido explorar la ciudad un poco y orientarse lo más rápido posible, ya que intuía que pasaría más tiempo del que había planeado en esa aldea. Tenía una reunión con unos conocidos en un par de horas, pero sabía que tenía tiempo hasta entonces para observar los alrededores y familiarizarse con el entorno.

Estaba muy sorprendido del ambiente tranquilo, acogedor y hogareño que desprendía aquella calle comercial, con las personas sonrientes, las risas de los niños y las animadas conversaciones. Más teniendo en cuenta la situación por la que la aldea estaba pasando, todo aquello de lo que los pueblerinos habían sido testigos, la oscura y misteriosa razón por la que él se encontraba en ese momento en el pueblo de Salem.

Era 1963, y las brujas y seres sobrenaturales acechaban la ciudad con ansías de destrucción y agonía.

El pueblo de Salem había caído en pánico y Chiba lo sabía. Todo el mundo lo sabía, todos eran conscientes. La oscuridad acechaba la ciudad y a todos aquellos que vivían en esta. Las enfermedades, el hambre, la pobreza, la muerte, tragedias sin explicación y por las que los aldeanos se veían sumidos en el miedo y el desasosiego. Salem se había convertido en una ciudad maldita, cuya oscuridad y maldición amenazaba con tragárselo todo y hacer daño a todo aquel que encontrara por delante. Nadie sabía quién era el culpable, nadie sabía la razón de tanta desgracia. Todos estaban asustados y sin esperanza, apretando entre los puños un rosario y esperando a que Dios, su único y gran salvador, tuviera piedad de ellos y sus familias, que les salvara, que acabara con las epidemias y la muerte que les acechaba.

Había pasado casi un año desde que más de una veintena de mujeres y hombres habían sido juzgados y sentenciados a muerte por brujería. Siendo la mayoría de las aldeanas quemadas en la hoguera como herejes y blasfemas que eran, con los gritos e insultos de sus vecinos hiriéndoles y rogando por su muerte. Había pasado casi un año desde aquel desastre en el pueblo, desde aquel accidente en el que no solo una bruja, si no que también un ser sobrenatural que nadie supo identificar habían quemado gran parte del pueblo haciendo que murieran un centenar de personas. Un año en el que todos los aldeanos seguían asustados, en el que las brujas y sus secuaces de la oscuridad seguían causando daño, en el que los juicios por brujería no cesaban durante día y noche, en el que Salem había caído en completo pánico e histeria.

Y por eso estaba allí.

Chiba iba a cambiar aquello. Estaba más que dispuesto a acabar con ese miedo. Porque con la cruz de plata colgando en su cuello y sus fuertes ideales en su cabeza, él le había prometido a su maestro y a las personas con las que iba a reunirse, que no dejaría que nadie más hiciera daño en el pueblo de Salem. Ya fuera una bruja, o cualquier ser venido del infierno o cómplice de satanás. Chiba los erradicaría a todos, a como fuera lugar. No permitiría que una tragedia como la de hace un año volviera a repetirse, nunca, jamás. No mientras él estuviera vivo.

Las risas de unos pequeños niños le distrajeron de sus oscuros y turbios pensamientos, los cuales estaban llenos de ansias de venganza y una radical y divina justicia, haciendo que girara la cabeza y mirara con atención esas sonrisas y pensamientos inocentes que los infantes cargaban.

 _-"La inocencia trae la felicidad."_ \- Pensó sin poder evitarlo.

Sabía que tenía razón. Tanto esos niños, como todos los aldeanos eran mucho más felices sin saber lo que verdaderamente les acechaba. Estaban mejor pensando que las brujas eran las únicas culpables de sus desgracias. No les convenía saber toda la verdad, aunque era mejor así. Al menos para la razón por la que él estaba allí.

Una ráfaga de viento volvió a mecer su pelo mientras seguía andando con parsimonia. Había llegado a un cruce en mitad de la calle, donde diversos puestos estaban colocados y la multitud seguía pasando. El chico sabía que era más conveniente fijarse en los puestos y en lo que estos le podían ofrecer, pero su atención fue completamente eclipsada por otra cosa.

Una persona. Una chica.

Los de su alrededor no parecían notarla, o más bien no querían hacerlo. La ignoraban como si no fuera nada, como si se hubiera convertido en un vil adorno de la calle sin valor alguno. Muchos se apartaban y cambiaban sus pasos para no chocar contra ella, para no tocarla, mientras que otros directamente al ignorar su presencia chocaban contra ella sin compasión, haciendo que diera traspiés y se moviera de su sitio con dificultad.

Sin embargo Chiba, por alguna razón, no podía dejar de mirarla.

A unos cuantos metros de él, la chica en cuestión le daba la espalda y no podía ver su cara. Pero lo que sí podía ver era el vestido de color rojo, viejo, andrajoso, sucio y lleno de hilos rotos, cortes y arreglos mal cosidos que este tenía, dando a entender que la muchacha no tenía dinero suficiente como para permitirse una vestimenta mejor. Su pelo de color anaranjado y rojizo, justo como el tono del cielo al atardecer, estaba recogido en dos coletas que se deslizaban hacia un lado por culpa del viento, y su tez blanquecina resaltaba por su palidez, que hacía su piel casi semejante al de una muñeca de porcelana, fría y pálida.

No podía verle la cara, aunque no importaba. Esa chica tenía un aura... Extraña. A pesar de que los aldeanos ignoraran su existencia, a ella no parecía importarle ese hecho. Tenía en su mano derecha una cesta de mimbre de un tamaño bastante pequeño, en la cuál había diversas flores colocadas con cuidado. Se notaba que eran flores silvestres, procedentes del bosque cercano a la aldea en el que nadie solía entrar por temor, eran flores coloridas, bien cortadas y no había ninguna del mismo color. Solo con mirar el contenido de aquella humilde cesta se podía saber el esmero y dedicación que la muchacha había puesto en buscarlas, cortarlas, cuidarlas y colocarlas de manera llamativa en su cesta para poder presentarse en el mercado y venderlas. Pues aunque todos la ignoraran, la chica seguía en sus trece e intentaba vender aquellas flores. Ella no gritaba de la misma forma que los vendedores de los puestos, simplemente se inclinaba hacia alguien, enseñaba su cesta y parecía llamar a las personas con una voz débil y algo tímida que apenas se podía escuchar entre todo el barullo de la calle comercial.

Ni Chiba ni nadie necesitaba hablar con la chica o investigarle para saber que ella era una simple vendedora de flores, pobre, sin mucho dinero y que intentaba salir a flote como podía. Y aunque Chiba ya había visto a muchas personas así a lo largo de su vida, enfrentando a la pobreza y haciendo lo imposible por conseguir un mero trozo de pan, la idea de acercarse a aquella muchacha y comprarle un par de flores se paseó por su mente nada más mirarla. Tal vez lo hacía por compasión más que nada, pero la tez pálida de la muchacha y su esbelta y menuda figura, así como las acciones de ella, le hacían estar seguro de que necesitaba el dinero y se estaba esforzando para conseguirlo.

La idea de acercarse a ella se hizo realidad en un solo instante. Justo en el momento en el que un desconocido pasó al lado de la chica, ignorándola como todos los demás y chocando contra ella con fuerza. Haciendo que esta diera unos pasos hacia atrás por el golpe y su cesta de flores saliera despedida de sus manos mientras que ella recuperaba el equilibrio. La cesta cayó al suelo y las flores con esta, quedando la gran mayoría tiradas en el suelo sin ningún cuidado mientras las muchacha se tensaba e intentaba recuperarlas, para su desgracia, el mismo hombre que le había empujado había seguido su camino como si nada, pisoteando y esparciendo las flores sin ningún tipo de remordimiento o conciencia. La chica se quedó paralizada, mirando su cesta y sus preciadas flores, o más bien lo que quedaba de ellas, tiradas en el suelo y maltratadas por los pies del desconocido que ahora se alejaba como si no hubiera pasado nada. La gente de su alrededor tampoco había dicho o hecho algo, no iban a hacerlo.

-Señor ¿No va a disculparse por pisotearle las flores a esta chica?- Dijo Chiba en voz alta y completamente serio.

Había llegado a su lado en un pestañeo y no había dudado en llamarle la atención a ese hombre. Tanto el desconocido como varias personas se giraron al escuchar su voz seria y las palabras que había pronunciado, como si hubiera dicho algo de suma importancia cuando en verdad solo buscaba una disculpa por parte de ese maleducado hombre. La muchacha a la que estaba defendiendo estaba justo detrás de él, pero aunque no podía verla sabía que estaba agachada, con la cesta ya en mano y recogiendo poco a poco las flores que se habían salvado de aquel accidente.

El aldeano se giró para mirarle con una expresión de fastidio en la cara, y le contestó con todo el tono de desprecio que pudo reunir.

-¿Por qué tendría que disculparme?- Dijo como si nada.

Chiba mentiría si dijera que no se quedó algo bloqueado ante esa respuesta ¿Quién se comportaba así? Cualquiera se daría por aludido si un joven de su edad le llamara la atención por haber hecho algo malo, pero ese hombre no. No parecía arrepentirse o cohibirse por haber tratado mal a la chica o por haber arruinado su "negocio" a pesar de que ella no le había hecho absolutamente nada. Y no solo era el comportamiento de ese hombre, tras su respuesta la gente pareció incluso darle la razón, ignorando el caso y empezando a andar de nuevo como si nada, como si lo que hubiera pasado fuera algo natural y que ocurriera todos los días.

La ignorancia ante la situación fue tal y Chiba estaba tan bloqueado, que el hombre terminó por marcharse y desaparecer entre la multitud sin que él pudiera decirle nada.

Todo volvió a como era hacía unos pocos minutos, con la agitación de la calle y la gente pasando de largo de la chica y ahora también de él.

Le costó unos segundos darse cuenta de que estaba de pie sin decir nada, sin embargo no tardó mucho en reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado para luego darse la vuelta y agacharse con rapidez en el suelo. Sin mirar a la chica a la cara, que también estaba agachada y sin decir nada, empezó a recoger las pocas flores que estaban a su alcance y que no habían sido dañadas. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, las juntó en un pequeño ramo y luego alzó la cabeza para tendérselas a la chica, que ahora le miraba con atención y en silencio.

La intensidad y el magnetismo de los ojos verdes con los que se cruzó le sorprendió de sobremanera. Ella permanecía callada, mirándole a los ojos y con una expresión seria y estoica. Pero esto no impedía que Chiba reafirmara en sus pensamientos lo mucho que le llamaba la atención esa muchacha. No era solo el color de sus ojos, verdes como la hierba que crecía en el bosque, si no también sus fracciones delicadas, su pelo rojizo enmarcando su cara y la tez de esta y sus finos, carnosos y rojos labios que no parecían ir a juego con su pálida piel.

Los pensamientos de Chiba se bloquearon por un instante, y no era de la misma forma que cuando le había contestado ese hombre. Los ojos de la misteriosa vendedora de flores parecían estudiarle con detenimiento y se clavaban en él de una forma que parecía poder inspeccionar incluso su alma. Era raro, muy raro.

-Gracias.- Dijo la chica de repente sacándolo de sus pensamientos y recogiendo el pequeño ramo de flores que había reunido para entregárselo.

Chiba despertó de su ensoñación al escuchar su voz, algo firme pero a la vez fría. La muchacha se levantó del suelo mientras colocaba las flores en la cesta, esta vez sin ningún tipo de cuidado, ya que parecía saber que no iba a vender ninguna ese día. Chiba también se levantó para seguir mirándola con detenimiento y caer en la cuenta de que a pesar de que ella era un poco más bajita que él, debían tener aproximadamente la misma edad.

-De nada.- Contestó aparentando indiferencia.

Ella no habló y se limitó a seguir estudiándole con detenimiento. No sabía si era por curiosidad o porque no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien le ayudara en ese tipo de situaciones. Seguramente las dos cosas.

Un pequeño silencio se instaló entre ellos, pero el chico empezó a agobiarse. La muchacha parecía que iba a darse la vuelta y seguir por su camino de un momento a otro, y él no quería despedirse de ella de esa manera y mucho menos alejarse así. Así que pensó en lo mínimo que podía hacer por la chica para compensarle el mal trago por las flores destruidas.

-Yo...- Empezó a decir haciendo que la chica alzara la cabeza para escucharle.- Te compro algunas flores.

La imperceptible forma en la que los ojos de ella se abrieron por un instante no le pasó desapercibido. Y aunque la expresión de la chica seguía siendo estoica y algo seria, la manera en la que su aura, algo desesperanzada y triste, cambió a una alegre y animada, hizo que el chico tuviera que reprimir una leve sonrisa al ser consciente no solo de la buena acción que estaba realizando, si no del hecho de hacer un poco feliz a la misteriosa vendedora de flores.

-¿Cuántas quieres?- Preguntó ella esta vez con un tono de voz más ligeramente alegre.

-Con tres será suficiente.- Contestó el pelinegro mientras empezaba a sacar la bolsa donde guardaba el dinero.

La chica no tardó en coger con delicadeza tres flores de su cesta, asegurándose de que no estaban en mal estado después de la caída que habían sufrido, y se las tendió con convicción. Chiba miró las tres flores con detenimiento, de las cuales una era de color blanco, otra amarilla y la última de un color rojo brillante, y con esa flor y el vestido empezó a deducir que el color rojo le gustaba de sobremanera a aquella aldeana. Pero sin pensarlo mucho más, extendió la mano y cogió las flores para luego tenderle unas cuantas monedas a la chica, que esta aceptó encantada.

Por un momento sus dedos rozaron con los de ella. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, si no hubiera estado tan ensimismado en cómo darle el dinero, en el precioso color de sus ojos y en su delicado, frágil e inofensivo aspecto, habría notado lo fría y gélida que era su piel. Fría. Fría de una forma inhumana, capaz de hacerle competencia a un iceberg, como si por su sangre no corriera absolutamente nada, como si la palidez de su tez no fuera más que un reflejo de lo helada que estaba por dentro.

Fría. Como si ella estuviese muerta en vida.

-Eres nuevo por aquí ¿Verdad?- Dijo de repente la muchacha mientras guardaba celosamente el dinero que la había dado en el fondo de su pequeña cesta.

-Sí.- Contestó él chico animado.- Llegué ayer por la noche, desde Boston.

-Lo suponía. Nunca te había visto por aquí.- Reflexionó ella en voz alta.

-Sí. Me quedaré aquí un tiempo y...- Empezó a decir él con aire de vacilación.- Me llamo Ryuunosuke Chiba, por cierto.

Ella le miró durante un pequeño silencio para luego asentir y mirarle a los ojos mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

-Hayami Rinka.

Fue todo lo que ella pronunció y aunque para Chiba no era suficiente, Hayami tras decir lo último se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse de él con tranquilidad, sabiendo que no iba a perseguirla, que no iba a obligarla a seguir hablando con él.

Chiba vio como estaba empezaba a alejarse, pero no hizo nada para evitarlo. Una especie de corazonada le decía que no sería la última vez que se verían.

Cuando Rinka estaba a unos pasos alejada de él, simplemente giro sus hombros y su cuello para mirarle por última vez y habló con esa voz tan calmada y suave con la que el chico estaba empezando a asociarle.

-Que disfrutes de tu estancia en Salem, Ryuunosuke.

Y aunque esas palabras fueron amables, la leve sonrisa escalofriante que las acompañaba no lo era absoluto.

~0.0~

-Oye guapa ¿De verdad que no quieres venir con nosotros?

-Eso ¿Qué te demonios te pasa? Tampoco te estamos tratando tan mal.

-Te lo hemos dicho ¿No? Vamos a pasar un buen rato entre todos.

-No es como si pudieras negarte, mi padre es un granjero de por aquí, es muy importante para este pueblo ¿Sabes?

-Es verdad ¿No querrás rechazar al hijo de un importante granjero? ¿Verdad?

-Venga bonita, no tenemos todo el día y el mercado está abarrotado de gente. Acompáñanos a otro lugar más tranquilo.

-Eso, deja de quejarte ya. No es como si tuvieras nada mejor que hacer.

-Nadie vendrá a darte la razón, por dios, mírate. Todos piensan que es mejor que te vengas con nosotros.

-Eso, y dudo que tengas novio, menos con las pintas que llevas, eres claramente una pordiosera.

-Sí, es una pena que una mujer tan guapa tenga tan poco dinero. Nosotros podemos arreglar eso ¿No crees?

Las voces entremezcladas de los cuatro hombres, así como sus duras palabras y sus intentos de hacer entrar en razón a la persona que tenían delante, estaban empezando a llamar la atención en aquella pequeña esquina situada al lado de los puestos del mercado.

Algunas vecinos estaban empezando a girar sus cabezas y a afinar el oído con el fin de poder escuchar la conversación, al igual que algunos vendedores y mercaderes que estaban por allí cerca cesaban poco a poco de hacer sus llamadas y negocios para dirigir sus miradas al tan nefasto espectáculo que se estaba desarrollando. Y aunque los niños y jóvenes seguían paseando y jugando por los alrededores, empezaron a ser conscientes de la creciente tensión que estaba apareciendo en esa parte de la calle.

Uno de los personajes más famosos del pueblo, el hijo de un granjero que proporcionaba gran parte del ganado y productos lácteos a la aldea, se encontraba junto con tres amigos suyos rodeando a una pobre e incómoda mujer que parecía rogar con sus ojos que alguien la ayudara.

Habiendo encerrado a la chica contra la pared de una casa y sus cuerpos impidiéndole el paso, los cuatro hombres intentaban cogerla del brazo, tirarle de sus ropas para que les siguiera y le hablaban con superioridad, altanería y mala educación con tal de que esta les prestara atención. La muchacha permanecía callada, zafándose de los agarres de aquellos hombres, intentando responderles y negando una y otra vez con tal de que la dejaran en paz. Se veía a simple vista que estaba incómoda y se sentía amenazada, lo que era normal si a una mujer le arrinconaban cuatro matones y no le dejaban marchar.

-N-No puedo, tengo que irme.- Volvió a negar una vez más intentando a duras penas encontrar un hueco entre aquellos desconocidos para poder marcharse.

Obviamente no lo encontró y se vio obligada a ver las caras enfadadas de aquellas personas ante su rechazo.

Los aldeanos que eran conscientes de la situación no hacían más que mirar y compadecerse de la chica en silencio. Aún cuando muchos querían intervenir y hacerle saber a los hombres que su comportamiento no era el más adecuado, el hecho de que uno de ellos fuera el hijo del granjero y de que sus amigos no tuvieran muy buena fama, les frenaba. El temor de que les hicieran algo o de sufrir las consecuencias de defender a esa mujer, les hacía quedarse en su sitio y mirarla con compasión desde lejos sin atreverse a hacer nada. Sabían que era egoísta, pero que no podían hacer nada. Los hombres tenían algo más de dinero que la mayoría de los que estaban en el mercado, tenían más fuerza y también parte de razón en lo que decían.

La mujer a la que habían arrinconado era hermosa, mucho, pero también era humilde y ordinaria. Alguien sin poder, ni voz, ni voto en el pueblo, alguien del que se podría prescindir y que nadie en particular echaría de menos.

Su pelo largo y rubio resplandecía a la luz del sol de forma que sus ondulados cabellos simulaban cascadas de oro al bajar por sus hombros y su espalda. Sus grandes ojos azules parecían ser un mismísimo trozo robado del cielo y colocado en esos irises que miraban al mundo con un ligero brillo de picardía. Sus fracciones delicadas y su hermoso rostro, con esa menuda nariz y esos carnosos labios, parecían haber sido sacadas de un libro de fantasía. Y su cuerpo, su cuerpo era la envidia de todos cuanto lo miraban. Porque aún si su largo y sencillo vestido viejo de aldeana que llevaba puesto le llegaba hasta las tobillos, solo con ver la elegancia con la que andaba y gesticulaba ya se podía adivinar la buena figura que debía poseer. Por no hablar de la manera en la que ese vestido se ajustaba a sus caderas, a su torso, y a la parte de su cuerpo en la que los matones más estaban centrando su atención, su pechos. Esa mujer poseía una figura curvilínea que el vestido no podía ocultar, mucho menos a la hora de hacer que sus turgentes pechos no resaltaran bajo su ropa, sería imposible.

La miraran por donde la miraran, esa muchacha parecía un ángel caído del cielo, hermoso, delicado, elegante y algo necesitado en aquellos momentos.

Muchos hombres, como aquellos que le estaban acosando en este momento, se preguntaban cuándo había llegado semejante mujer al pueblo. Pero si preguntaran, nadie sabría qué contestar. Al menos no lo harían con exactitud. De alguna forma ella siempre había estado allí, paseándose por las calles, haciendo las compras, viviendo su vida vida normal. Con un aire tranquilo y una sonrisa amable. No molestaba a nadie, no se dirigía a nadie, no hablaba con nadie. Ningún pueblerino sabía su nombre, y aún si intentaban averiguarlo, lo único que recibirían de la mujer sería una sonrisa dulce, una disculpa y su espalda alejándose a lo largo de la calle.

La poca información que tenían de ella, era el hecho de que era la dueña de una pensión que se encontraba en el centro del pueblo. Una pensión sencilla, barata, acogedora, bien cuidada y con buen servicio causante de que muchos viajeros suelan hospedarse allí. Además de aquella pensión, estaban aquellos adolescentes, pero eso era algo que casi nadie solía comentar. El pequeño y reducido grupo de adolescentes que no solían aparecer mucho por el pueblo, pero que parecían vivir en la pensión con aquella chica y le ayudaban en el negocio, al parecer adorándola y tratándola como una hermana mayor, una especie de madre, de figura materna a la que proteger y ayudar siempre que fuera necesario.

Hermosa, humilde y trabajadora. Eso era todo lo que sabían sobre esa misteriosa mujer que parecía no querer implicarse en el pueblo en absoluto, en el cuál casi nadie a excepción de unos niños sabían su nombre.

Y a pesar de que muchos querían ayudarla a zafarse de aquellos matones, seguían sin reunir el coraje suficiente para acercarse y resolver la situación.

-¿A dónde vas a querer irte?- Preguntó uno de los hombres empezando a perder la paciencia con ella.- ¿A tu maldita pensión con esos niñatos? Ven a pasar un buen rato con nosotros y punto.

-T-Tengo cosas que hacer.- Replicó la mujer de nuevo.

La expresión angustiada de su cara no pareció persuadir a los hombres. Es más, se alteraron más todavía. Hasta el punto de que uno de ellos perdió la paciencia por completo y en un arrebato de ira por haber estado siendo rechazado por la mujer durante más de cinco minutos, alcanzó su mano y le cogió de la muñeca con fuerza para tirar de ella.

La mujer se quejó y una expresión de dolor cruzó por su cara ante el pinchazo y el desazón que le estaba provocando el tirón de aquel aldeano. Pero aún así, nadie parecía querer hacer nada por ayudarla. Estaba empezando a entrar en pánico, no quería ir con esos hombres. Sus niños le estaban esperando en el hostal para comer todos juntos, no podía permitirse el llegar tarde o ser molestada por alguien así en el camino. Quería zafarse de su mano, pero le apretaba la muñeca con tal fuerza que estaba empezando a dejar una marca roja alrededor de esta, y era doloroso.

-Ya me he cansado de esperarte, no entiendes que no te estábamos preguntando si querías venir con nosotros, te lo estábamos ordenando. Así que empieza a moverte.

La rubia abrió la boca para poder replicar ante esto, con la esperanza de que la dejaran en paz. Pero hubo algo que la distrajo a ella y a los cuatro hombres que la estaban arrinconando.

La mano de un desconocido se había posado con efusividad y algo de fuerza en el hombro del individuo que le estaba sujetando la mano. Esa persona se había colocado detrás de aquel grupo de hombres, y permanecía allí quieto, observándolos y esperando la reacción ante su toque, que obviamente no se hizo esperar.

-¿Qué quieres?- Exclamó uno de los hombres con mal humor dirigiéndose hacia la persona que les había interrumpido.

-No nos interrump...

En el momento en el que los hombres se giraron y vieron a la persona que estaba frente a ellos, solo alcanzaron a quedarse callados, tragar saliva y anclarse en su sitio.

Con un aura escalofriante a su alrededor, un hombre robusto y aparentemente fuerte a primera vista clavaba sus ojos en ellos sin ni siquiera pestañear. Su pelo de color negro contrastaba con su piel pálida, mientras que sus ojos oscuros miraban con insistencia a los individuos frente a él. Pero aunque esos ojos fueran negros como el carbón, la frialdad y la hostilidad que desprendían hacían que a cualquiera se le helara la sangre, que tuviera ganas de empezar a temblar y que los deseos de marcharse de allí rápidamente les embargara.

Los cuatro matones se quedaron mudos ante esa mirada, ante el aspecto amenazante que poseía el hombre, ante su aura extraña, misteriosa y que hacía que todos sus sentidos gritasen "Peligro" en sus mentes y ante el silencio tenso que había inundado el ambiente de repente.

-¿Q-Quieres algo?- Preguntó el más valiente de los cuatro matones intentando parecer seguro de sí mismo.

Obviamente no lo pareció, ya que tanto él como sus amigos se habían visto cohibidos por la imponente y tosca presencia del hombre, e incluso asustados por si este iba a hacerles algo, que lo parecía.

-Con que dejéis de armar un escándalo me basta.- Contestó el hombre con una voz grave, antipática e incluso indiferente.

Algunos se encogieron en su sitio al escuchar su voz, la cuál le hacía ver aún más duro de lo que parecía.

-¿Tenemos que hacerlo por qué lo digas tú?- Preguntó entonces el hijo del granjero ignorando que la mano de aquel individuo seguía en su hombro.

Segundos después de decir eso, el extraño empezó a ejercer tal fuerza en ese agarre que mantenía en el matón, que hizo que el chico se congelara, abriera los ojos con sorpresa, contuviera el aire con fuerza para no lanzar una fuerte exclamación y soltara la muñeca de la mujer de repente, la cuál todavía había mantenido presa. Le estaba haciendo daño, y todos podían verlo.

Esto no hizo más que los cuatro hombres cedieran ante el miedo que les había infundido y que su actitud chulesca desapareciera de un plumazo para que empezaran a temblar.

-¡N-No sabemos quién demonios eres pero esto no se quedará así!- Exclamó uno de ellos mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a huir.

Los otros tres no tardaron en seguirle, pues todos empezaron a marcharse a paso rápido sintiéndose débiles y patéticos al lado de aquel desconocido, olvidándose de la mujer que parecía ser su objetivo inicial y la chulería que habían mostrado momentos antes. Incluido aquel cuyo hombro había sido maltratado, el cuál se zafó a duras penas y fue el último en salir corriendo mientras se quejaba en voz baja del dolor que le había causado aquel toque.

Tanto la mujer rubia como los aldeanos que habían sido testigos de aquello se quedaron completamente en silencio y asimilando lo que había pasado. Todos ellos se habían quedado mirando a los cuatro creídos que se habían mezclado entre la multitud y habían huido de forma más que patética. Les parecía increíble que después de haber sido tan insistentes y tan pesados, hubiera sido la mirada amenazante de un desconocido para todos la que les hubiera hecho rendirse.

Y hablando de ese hombre.

Ya no estaba.

En el momento en el que la rubia giró su cabeza con una enorme sonrisa de agradecimiento cruzando su cara y miró hacia el frente para darle las gracias a aquel desconocido, él había desaparecido.

Nadie sabía cuándo, nadie sabía cómo, ni por qué.

Había aparecido de la nada para ayudar a la dueña de la posada, había espantado a los matones y acto seguido había desaparecido.

Con una única frase y una única acción, ese hombre había hecho más que cualquier padre de familia del pueblo. Se había enfrentado a los matones a los que nadie se acercaba por cuestiones de dinero o poder y había ayudado a aquella mujer tan misteriosa que no parecía querer nada con nadie. Y no sabían su nombre, de dónde venía o siquiera quién era.

Era un completo misterio que los dejó a todos impresionados.

En especial a la mujer rubia, que sujetándose la muñeca aún adolorida por el agarre del matón, miró a su alrededor con la esperanza de encontrar a su salvador entre la multitud y poder darle las gracias.

Para su desgracia no lo encontró. Ni ella ni nadie.

Era como si la oscuridad del bosque se lo hubiera tragado.

~0.0~

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?- Preguntó ella con su característica voz suave.

-He tenido un percance. Lo siento.- Respondió él con seriedad.

Los pasos de ambos se escuchaban a través del camino. Sus pies pisaban la hierba seca, las hojas, empezaba a entreverse el camino del bosque que les llevaría a su destino.

Las dos personas seguían andando, sin ser notadas por nadie, en silencio y sigilo. Estaban a pocos metros de las afueras del pueblo, alejándose poco a poco de este y empezando a adentrarse en el bosque sin ningún reparo.

Aquel bosque oscuro, sinuoso, como un laberinto lleno de trampas mortales, donde nunca daba el sol, donde siempre se tenía la sensación de estar siendo observado. El bosque donde nadie se atrevía a entrar por miedo a la oscuridad, a lo desconocido. Por miedo a los árboles secos que producían sombras siniestras, por miedo a los ruidos de los animales y de los silbidos del viento que se hacían semejantes a un leve susurro.

Ese bosque que todo Salem odiaba, pero que ambos amaban.

-¿Que le ha pasado a tu cesta de flores?- Preguntó el hombre de repente fijándose en la pequeña cesta que ella portaba y en algunas flores algo machacadas y pisoteadas que había en esta.

-Un simple accidente.- Respondió la chica como si nada.

-Comprendo.

Un breve silencio se instaló entre ellos. Era normal para los dos, les gustaba el silencio del bosque, era acogedor para ambos.

Pero el pequeño ceño fruncido del hombre hacía ver a la chica que no estaba conforme con lo que le había contado segundos antes, haciendo que ella reprimiera una pequeña sonrisa al saber la preocupación que inspiraba en él.

La pequeña mano de ella se aferró a la de él, agarrándola con fuerza y sin intención de soltarla. Él no se quejó, ni siquiera habló. Solo apretó la mano de ella contra la suya mientras seguían andando, siendo todo tan natural entre ellos como el existir.

-No te preocupes, no me han hecho daño.- Dijo la chica intentando tranquilizar al otro mientras empezaba a mecer sus manos entrelazadas.- Papá.

Esto último sí pareció afectar al hombre, el cuál le miró con el ceño fruncido y se dirigió a ella con seriedad, pero sin soltar su mano.

-No me llames así, Rinka.

Ella sonrió levemente dándole a entender que no volvería hacerlo, al menos por ese día.

Pero ambos sabían que no iban a soltar sus manos durante todo el camino, pareciendo a simple vista una pequeña adolescente junto a su cariñoso padre, los cuales inocentemente daban un paseo por el bosque. Siendo en realidad todo lo contrario.

-De acuerdo, Karasuma.

Eso fue lo último que dijo ella, y lo último que se dijeron durante todo su camino a través del oscuro bosque.

Sin embargo, ninguno pudo evitar echar una última mirada al pueblo de Salem, que yacía a sus espaldas como si nada, tan inocente, tan tranquilo.

Sin que ninguno de sus habitantes fueran conscientes de que en ese momento estaban siendo vigilados en la distancia por dos pares de ojos de color inusual.

Unos ojos que antes eran verdes como esmeraldas, o negros como el carbón.

Ahora rojos.

Rojos como la sangre de la que ellos se alimentaban y de la que sus afilados colmillos anhelaban beber.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

Holi ~

Esperad, que puedo adivinar lo que estáis pensando: ¿Otro longfic? ¿Otro? ¿Cuándo aún tiene que terminar dos? Pues sí señores, otro longfic, porque puedo, me lo puedo permitir, es superior a mis fuerzas, es que me puede, me puede. Pero a parte de esto, este AU es una idea que tenía desde hace meses también y claro, una vez que me viene una idea pues no puedo esperar a hacerla y claro, aquí estamos.

Creo que tendré que explicar varias cosas de esto. A ver, este fic es **multipairing.** Sí, multipairing. Tiene más de una OTP, y creo que los que ya me conozcan sabrán más o menos cuáles voy a poner, es que no me hará falta ni nombrarlas. Pero bueno, las principales serán obviamente las dos que he colocado en el summary:  Rinka x Chiba y Karasuma x Irina. Obviamente las demás parejas empezarán a verse en los capítulos siguientes, así qua habrá que tener paciencia.

Por otra parte, este fic AU (Alternative Universe) está situado en 1963, como se dice al pricipio, en lo que era entonces el pueblo de Salem que estaba inmiscuido en la histeria colectiva de los juicios de brujería. En la vida real esto pasó entre 1962-1963, aunque es obvio que para hacer el fic le he tenido que dar ciertos toques así como de hechos que no ocurrieron, pero he intentado de cierta forma que se sienta... ¿Real? No sé como describirlo, pero me estoy esforzando. Siempre me han gustado los fics con temática sobrenatural y la verdad, no sé por qué he tardado tanto tiempo en hacer esto, pero me alegro de haberlo empezado ya que me lo estoy tomando como un proyecto "grande", si se puede decir así. No mentiré si digo que la mayoría de los personajes y los papeles que toman en este fic han sido decididos por el evento de Halloween que hubo en el juego de móvil de Ansatsu, estoy muy viciada al juego y soy nivel 105 y ese evento ha sido de mis favoritos hasta el momento, además de que los disfraces de los personajes eran geniales, así que no es de extrañar que gran parte esté aquí, aunque muchos con otro rol, obviamente, no puedo poner a Terasaka como una momia al pobrecito (?)

Pero bueno, a parte de eso, que sepáis que estoy muy agradecida si lo habéis leído, aunque este capítulo haya sido solo una introducción y no haya explicado mucho sobre la trama real. Pronto estará la segunda parte, en la cuál se presentarán más personajes y se presentará la trama con más profundidad, así que espero que lo disfrutéis leyendo y no haceros sufrir mucho con la espera.

Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


	2. Chapter 2

**Panic in Salem**

Capítulo 2

-Veo que no te ha ido tan mal en el pueblo.- Dijo una voz melodiosa y amable justo a su lado.

Rinka no se inmutó ante la inesperada compañía, ni siquiera le contestó. Se limitó a asentir levemente con la cabeza mientras miraba con melancolía a sus pobres flores destrozadas que aún reposaban dentro de su pequeña cesta de mimbre. Mientras que su compañera, tampoco dijo nada más, simplemente se sentó a su derecha, apoyó las manos en el suelo y miro al frente concentrándose en algún punto fijo de la pared de aquel lugar.

No la culpaba, no es como si tuvieran mucho que hacer dentro de aquella catedral abandonada.

Las paredes del edificio estaban sucias, medio quemadas, llenas de grietas y desperfectos los cuales habían ido apareciendo a lo largo del tiempo. La oscuridad del bosque donde se encontraba hacía que desde fuera aquel sitio pareciera más lúgubre y siniestro que nunca antes, a pesar de que hacía siglos había significado un lugar de culto y adoración hacia Dios desde el punto de vista de los humanos. Sin embargo ahora, esa catedral imponente y radiante, con sus vidrieras coloridas, sus torres altas y decoradas, sus paredes y suelo de mármol bien cuidado y su interior espacioso y cargado de alegría y esperanza, no era más que un vestigio de lo que una vez fue, habiéndose convertido desde hace tiempo en una guarida fría y oscura para ellos. Un lugar al que ellos llamaban hogar, aunque parte de la catedral había sido destruida en un ataque estúpido de ira por parte del ser humano, aunque algunas vidrieras ya no existieran y otras habían perdido la luminosidad y color que una vez tuvieron, aunque sus torres ya no se erguían con orgullo en mitad del bosque, aunque las paredes y el suelo estuvieran en mal estado, llenas de suciedad, enredaderas y desperfectos, aunque ese interior que una vez había sido increíble ahora estuviera destrozado, con los bancos donde los creyentes solían sentarse tirados por el suelo, el altar casi inexistente y las esculturas que una vez lo adornaron todo, rotas y tiradas en el suelo como la vil basura que todos creían que eran.

Era un hogar para ellos. La antigua catedral de Salem, que había quedado atrapada en la agonía y oscuridad del bosque, era como un hogar para el clan de lo vampiros.

Sentada en el suelo y con su vestido rojo y viejo manchándose, Rinka apoyó la espalda en la pared mientras dejaba su cesta de flores frente a ella con delicadeza. No le había gustado que aquel desconocido la hubiera tirado el suelo, era la única cesta de la que disponía y no tenía medios para conseguir otra. Las flores eran lo de menos, pues siempre podía volver a las profundidades del bosque y recoger más para intentar venderlas en el mercado.

 _-"Al menos hoy he conseguido vender unas cuantas..."_ \- Pensó mientras contaba mentalmente la poca, pero muy importante, cantidad de dinero que había ganado aquel día.

-¿A qué viene esa pequeña sonrisita?- Preguntó la chica a su lado con un ligero tono de burla.

Rinka reflexionó sobre esas palabras y giró la cabeza para mirar a la que consideraba una de sus hermanas.

Los grandes ojos azules de Ritsu le miraban con curiosidad y diversión, mientras que en su rostro se formaba una leve sonrisa coqueta. Su tez blanca y limpia resaltaba con el vestido gris y raído que llevaba puesto, así como su pelo largo y de color malva, el cuál llevaba recogido en dos coletas, caía por su espalda dándole un aspecto tierno y casi infantil y que se sumaba a su rostro de expresión amable y su comportamiento alegre.

En ocasiones Rinka pensaba que Ritsu era demasiado inocente o dulce como para ser un vampiro. Su mundo, su clan, era demasiado oscuro, demasiado siniestro, demasiado raro, un mundo en el que el esconderse y aparentar indiferencia y frialdad lo era todo, donde todos tenían que mancharse las manos de sangre a la fuerza, en el que si te pillaban, acababas siendo quemado cruelmente en una hoguera. Y no dejaba de pensar que Ritsu, así como gran parte de sus compañeros, no parecía encajar en aquel sitio. Era como un rayo de sol en mitad de una tormenta.

-He ganado algo de dinero.- Dijo con franqueza mientras miraba a Ritsu a los ojos.

Al escuchar la noticia, su expresión cambió a una de felicidad genuina, sonriendo ampliamente y haciendo que sus ojos brillaran de alegría.

-¡¿Enserio?!- Empezó a preguntar Ritsu con entusiasmo.- ¿Crees que ya habremos reunido el dinero suficiente?

Rinka asintió y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a la otra chica. Hacía tiempo que tanto ella como sus demás compañeros del clan querían comprarle un vestido nuevo a Kirara, su más antigua compañera y veterana del sitio. Y aunque siendo vampiros y teniendo que vivir escondidos dentro del bosque limitaba mucho sus capacidades y posibilidades de ganar dinero, se habían esforzado mucho en conseguirlo de donde podían. Ya sea de un trabajo humilde como vendedora de flores, mendigando, o simplemente robando. Pero lo estaban consiguiendo poco a poco.

-¡Lo contamos todo ayer y solo nos faltan dos monedas!- Dijo una voz alegre no muy lejos de ellas.

Ritsu y Rinka levantaron la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Hinano, la cuál se acercaba a ellas esquivando los bancos de madera que estaban tirados en el suelo mientras su pelo corto y anaranjado se revolvía por sus movimientos. La chica les dirigía una enorme y emocionada sonrisa, pero eso pasó desapercibido viendo el cómo arrastraba a Nagisa por el brazo a través de toda la sala junto a ella.

El pobre chico sonreía con nerviosismo, con su pelo azul atado en dos coletas llamando la atención en la penumbra de la sala y sus ojos azules mirando con simpatía a Kurahashi, que andaba hacia donde estaban las otras chicas con su mano fuertemente aferrada a su antebrazo, como si fuera a marcharse en cualquier momento.

-¡Hinano! ¡Ten cuidado con tu vestido!- La voz levemente alarmada de Isogai no sonó tampoco muy lejos, pues al parecer estaba entrando por la puerta justo a tiempo para ver como la chica correteaba por la iglesia mientras arrastraba al pobre Nagisa.

-¡Pero si mi vestido está muy bien!- Reclamó la muchacha con un pequeño puchero.

Aquello lo dijo haciendo oídos sordos a la petición del Isogai, el cuál con los brazos cruzados posaba sus ojos color miel en la figura de sus amigos y sobretodo en el vestido de color crema que Kurahashi solía llevar.

-Si te lo manchas o lo rompes, Karasuma tendrá que buscarte otro nuevo, no podemos hacerle eso.- Explicó el moreno con paciencia y una amable sonrisa en su cara.

Rinka sonrió ante esto y miró a Isogai con cariño. Ese chico no tenía remedio, parecía un padre al acecho a las veinticuatro horas, era raro sabiendo que él era precisamente uno de los "hijos". Pero era muy responsable y siempre estaba pendiente de todos, aún cuando el mismo Karasuma le había explicado que no era necesario, la única contestación que recibió de él fue que se sentiría culpable si no les cuidaba. Por lo que antes de darse cuenta Isogai estaba cada dos por tres impidiendo que Kurahashi se meta en líos, o que Ritsu acabara dentro de esos líos. De todas formas, su compromiso con todos ellos y la preocupación que mostraba hacia las cosas más nimias era algo que todos amaban de Isogai.

-Parece que alguien ha tenido un buen día.- Dijo Kurahashi interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

A Rinka le costó darse cuenta de que estaba sonriendo con ánimo, no fue hasta que todos sus amigos estaban sentados en el suelo, rodeándola y mirándola con curiosidad que no se dio cuenta de su sonrisa.

-Ah, sí. Tal vez.- Contestó bajando la mirada mientras cruzaba las piernas con cuidado de no patear su cesta. No le gustaba que le miraran tan atentamente, le ponía nerviosa.

-¿Qué le han pasado a tus flores?- Preguntó Nagisa mirando la cesta con cierto aire de preocupación.- Están algo machacadas.

-Nada importante.- Contestó evadiendo el tema por completo. No quería preocupar a sus amigos con pensamientos innecesarios.- ¿Dónde están Hazama y Kimura?

No había podido evitar preguntar sobre ellos, después de todo eran los únicos que faltaban en esa pequeña reunión. Además de eso, siempre que ella y Karasuma volvían del pueblo eran ellos los primeros en saludarles y preguntarles qué tal les había ido. Kirara lo hacía por precaución y Kimura porque le gustaba saber como iban las cosas en Salem, era algo curioso. Pero esa mañana cuando Rinka había entrado a la iglesia, había sido Ritsu la primera en recibirle.

-Han ido a cazar.- Fue la rápida respuesta que Isogai le dio.

Ella frunció el ceño e inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad. Esa respuesta no tenía sentido.

-¿Por la mañana? ¿A plena luz del día?- Preguntó algo desconcertada.

Isogai subió los hombros y le dirigió la misma mirada de desconcierto.

No era normal que fueran a buscar alimento a plena luz del sol. Y mucho menos cuando el pueblo estaba repleto de gente miraran donde miraran.

Todo el problema se reducía a una simple cuestión: Eran vampiros.

Eran un pequeño clan de vampiros que vivían escondidos a las afueras de Salem. Y los vampiros necesitan sangre para sobrevivir y la única fuente de alimento que ellos tienen es en Salem. Y a pesar de que su clan es únicamente de ocho miembros, necesitaban la comida, razón por la cuál se turnaban para ir a cazar. Que cazar era lo que ellos conocían como ir al pueblo, matar a un par de personas y llevarlas a la catedral abandonada donde vivían para dar de comer a los demás.

Era su estilo de vida, la única forma que tenían de sobrevivir y lo aceptaban, era así. Pero normalmente salían a cazar de noche, cuando no había muchos riesgos y no podían pillarles. Sin embargo, en este momento y con la crisis e histeria que asolaba el pueblo en los últimos meses, el decir "Voy a cazar de día" era sinónimo de decir "Voy a que me pillen y me quemen en una hoguera."

-Estarán bien, Kimura es muy rápido y Hazama es genial. No hay forma de que les pillen.- Dijo Ritsu con voz tranquilizadora mientras posaba su cabeza en su hombro para calmarla.

-Más les vale, porque ya sé qué tipo de vestido quiero regalarle a Kirara.- Exclamó Kurahashi cerrando los puños y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.- Será genial cuando lo compremos.

-No podemos ir todos al pueblo ¿Lo sabes, verdad?- Preguntó Nagisa mirando a la muchacha con algo de culpabilidad.

A pesar de todo, lo que decía era verdad. Ellos no dejaban verse mucho por el pueblo a excepción de dos o tres veces, y si aparecían de la nada la gente empezaría a preguntar muchas cosas.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero yo tenía ganas de ir con todos vosotros!- Replicó la pobre chica mientras les miraba apenada.

-No eres la única, pero no podemos.- Empezó a explicar Isogai.- Mucho menos ahora que el pueblo está en plena histeria...

-Es verdad, llevan así un año y quién sabe cuánto tiempo más.- Pensó Nagisa en voz alta.

-Sí, todo lo que consideran sospechoso acaba en la hoguera. Y nosotros seríamos los primeros en morir allí si damos un paso en falso.- Dijo Rinka con seriedad.- Tenemos que ir con cuidado o de otra forma acabaremos como...

Fue la mirada suplicante de Kurahashi y las pequeñas lágrimas asomando en sus ojos lo que hizo que parara de hablar.

Sabía que tenía razón, todos sabían que tenía razón. Salem estaba histérico, buscando culpables a sus desgracias, acusando a inocentes de crímenes que no habían hecho y encendiendo una hoguera cada vez que alguien pronunciaba la palabra "Bruja" o "Magia".

Pero a pesar de que lo sabían, recordar lo que había ocurrido hace un año no les gustaba.

-Yukimura.- Murmuró Ritsu suspirando con pesadez.- Acabaremos como Yukimura Aguri.

La mención de ese nombre era como una losa pesada instalándose sobre sus espaldas. Haciendo que un tenso silencio inundara el ambiente y sus pensamientos se llenaran de preocupación y preguntas sin respuestas.

-No deberíamos mencionarla tan a la ligera.- Dijo Rinka con un tono de voz sombrío.- Ni siquiera era de nuestro clan, era una bruja.

-Una bruja que no hizo nada.- Replicó Isogai con algo de enfado.

En cierta manera podían entender el enfado de Isogai.

Yukimura Aguri era una bruja, sí, pero ella nunca utilizó su magia para algo malo. Al contrario que algunos de sus antepasados, ella lo utilizaba para el bien. Escondía su verdadera identidad tras la de una profesora en el pequeño colegio del pueblo y por la noche se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a su clan. Nunca se mereció morir quemada en un hoguera.

Y a pesar de que el clan de los vampiros y el de las brujas nunca se habían llevado demasiado bien, el saber que una miembro del mundo sobrenatural como ellos había sido pillada por unos simples humanos y luego había sido asesinada, era descorazonador. Además, recordaban que el día de su ejecución hubo un grave incendio en el pueblo, el cuál se llevó la vida de un centenar de personas. Nunca habían dicho nada al respecto, pero sospechaban que había sido el propio clan de las brujas el que causó tal catástrofe, por venganza de haberse llevado a una de sus más preciados miembros. No estaban seguros, pero aún si hubiera sido el mismo clan el responsable del incendio, daría igual, pues estaban seguros de que si uno de ellos era asesinado por los pueblerinos, un incendio no sería suficiente para aplacar la ira de Karasuma.

-¿Creéis que el clan de las brujas lo ha superado?- Preguntó Ritsu de repente.

-No.- Fue la rápida contestación de Nagisa.

Los demás le dieron la razón en silencio. No solían hablar mucho sobre el clan de las brujas y los hechiceros, porque normalmente no había mucho de lo que hablar. Al igual que ellos eran un pequeño grupo de gente, algunas brujas que habían vendido su alma al ente más oscuro del mundo sobrenatural para obtener su magia, y algunos hechiceros que utilizaban sus conocimientos para realizar dicha magia por su cuenta. A parte de un par de miembros que habían detectado por casualidad, no sabían quienes eran ni quién era su líder. Lo único de lo que eran conscientes es de que al contrario que ellos, vivían en el pueblo y ocultaban su identidad todo lo que podían, con la esperanza de que nadie sospechara de ellos y de sus acciones.

-Si lo pensamos bien, ellos son los que más están en peligro.- Dijo Kurahashi pensativa.- No solo pillaron a una de sus miembros, si no que viven allí. Una simple queja podría ser suficiente para que los pillaran a todos y acaben muertos.

-Sí, pero no es nuestro problema.- Contestó Rinka con indiferencia.- Ellos tienen su clan y nosotros el nuestro, siempre hemos ido cada uno por nuestro lado, eso no tiene por qué cambiar ahora.

Tenía razón en eso también. Ambos clanes, tanto el de los vampiros como el de las brujas y hechiceros, habían existido desde hacía siglos en Salem y en sus alrededores. Y a pesar de eso nunca habían tenido una estrecha relación. No tenían una guerra a fuego cruzado como el que habían llegado a tener los vampiros con los hombres lobo en su momento, pero tampoco eran amigos. Simplemente se ignoraban. Los vampiros querían sangre para alimentarse y las brujas querían hacer magia, ninguna de las acciones de uno interrumpían las del otro, es más, a veces incluso se complementaban. Por lo que nunca había habido una tensión entre ellos, más bien indiferencia. Nadie molestaba, nadie preguntaba, nadie se delataba y nadie tenía por qué implicarse, así de fácil había sido siempre.

Hasta ahora.

El hecho de que Salem estuviera paranoico, juzgando a todo al mundo por sus acciones y sospechando de cualquier extraño que posara un pie en el pueblo, no facilitaba las cosas a nadie. Ahora los vampiros no podían alimentarse fácilmente y las brujas no podían hacer magia con libertad. Ahora ambos clanes estaban en peligro de busca y captura. Y eso no era bueno para ninguno de los dos.

-¿Creéis que esto de la histeria llegará más lejos?- Preguntó Nagisa mirando al suelo.- ¿Y si el alcalde decide tomar medidas al respecto? Más allá de los juicios y ejecuciones...

-No lo sabemos.- Contestó Isogai.- Pero si lo hace... Tarde o temprano papá tendrá que hablar con la líder de las brujas para asegurar nuestra supervivencia.

Todos le dieron la razón en silencio mientras sonreían levemente ante la mención de "su padre". A Karasuma no le gustaba que le llamaran así, pero a pesar de todo seguían haciéndolo con un sonrisa en su cara y una sensación cálida inundando sus pechos

Porque llamar padre a Karasuma les hacía sentir como si aquella iglesia abandonada fuera verdaderamente un hogar.

~0.0~

-Veo que llegaste sano y salvo a Salem.- Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa condescendiente y apoyando la barbilla sobre sus manos.

-No veo por qué no iba a hacerlo.- Contestó el chico que tenía enfrente seguro de sí mismo.

La penumbra de aquella habitación contrastaba de sobremanera con el día soleado y alegre que se cernía sobre el pueblo. Dentro de aquel despacho hacía frío, estaba oscuro y lo único que se podía discernir con seguridad eran los ojos violetas y calculadores que le observaban con atención detrás de aquella enorme mesa de caoba.

Aún así, el invitado no se sorprendió demasiado. Se imaginó que el alcalde del pueblo no debía ser muy amable y acogedor cuando estaba intentando solucionar la crisis del lugar que estaba a su cargo. Menos cuándo le había llamado precisamente a él para solucionar tal crisis.

-Los cinco virtuosos te están esperando con impaciencia, tienen curiosidad acerca de ti.- Dijo el alcalde inclinando la cabeza.

-No hay mucho que deba contar. Mi maestro ya se lo ha dicho todo.

-Sí... Lovro habló muy bien de tus habilidades.- Reflexionó el hombre en voz alta.- Espero que puedas cumplir con nuestras expectativas.

-No les decepcionaré, señor alcalde.

-Por favor, déjate de tantas formalidades.- Acabó diciendo el hombre mientras recargaba su espalda en la silla y sonreía con dulzura.- Llámame Asano.

-De acuerdo...- Contestó el chico vacilante.- ¿Cómo debo dirigirme a su hijo entonces?

-A él le dará exactamente igual siempre y cuando cumplas con tu función.- Respondió quitándole importancia al tema.

-Comprendo.

-Confío en que acabes con toda la escoria que está infectando Salem.- Volvió a decir el hombre mientras se levantaba de su asiento con seguridad y tendía su mano para estrechársela.- Un vampiro no es algo que debería ir correteando por ahí.

-Tranquilo.- Murmuró el chico estrechándole la mano con fuerza.- Antes de que se den cuenta habré a exterminado a todo el clan.

-Esa es la respuesta que se espera de un buen cazador de vampiros.- Contestó Asano Gakuhou con una leve sonrisa.- Un placer tenerte aquí, Ryuunosuke.

Chiba no contestó. En su lugar le sonrió con orgullo y palpó en su bolsillo la preciada pistola que antes había utilizado para acabar con aquellos a los que él denominaba escoria.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

Holi ~

Antes que nada, gracias a aquellos que han leído esta historia y que están dispuestos a seguir haciendolo, el saber que alguien la sigue es suficiente apoyo y alegría para mí, enserio.

Aquí está el segundo capítulo de este fic, y sí, ya sé que es algo corto en comparación con el primer capítulo y seguramente los próximos que vendrán, pero ya lo tengo todo pensado así que debo seguir mi guión xD Esta vez todo ha sido más como una introducción a la trama, se han presentado más personajes y se ha explicado con más detalle la situación que se está desarrollando así como parte del argumento, tal vez ha resultado un poco aburrido, pero es algo que se tiene que hacer para entender toda la historia, si no se explica quedarían muchos cabos sueltos.

Haciendo un pequeño resumen de todo, este capítulo basicamente deja claro lo siguiente: En Salem hay dos clanes, el de las brujas y el de los vampiros. El de los vampiros es el más pequeño y solo tiene ocho miembros (Karasuma, Rinka, Ritsu, Nagisa, Kurahashi, Isogai, Kirara y Kimura) los cuales sobreviven como pueden escondidos en la catedral del bosque. Del clan de las brujas y hechizeros no se sabe nada, a parte de la muerte de Yukimura que ocurrió hace un año y que desencadenó el incendio que casi extermina el pueblo. Por otro lado, el alcalde de la ciudad (Asano Gakuhou) ha decicido tomar medidas y contratar a un cazavampiros, que es más ni menos que Chiba, razón por la que este llegó desde Boston en el capítulo anterior.

No sé si todo se explica bien en el capítulo, porque me suelo ir bastante por las ramas, por eso hago el resumen y así nadie se lía. En cuanto a las aclaraciones del capítulo, los miembros de los clanes han sido elegidos en parte al azar en parte no. Al principio iba a haber tres clanes, pero me eché para atrás en ese sentido, así que los repartí a todos y lo dejé en dos. Ritsu ni siquiera iba a salir en este fic, pero me es imposible dejarla de lado, así que la coloqué como vampiro y amiga de Rinka, creo que pega. El clan de las brujas saldrá más adelante, obviamente y los miembros también están decididos. En cuanto a la muerte de Yukimura y el accidente de hace año, es algo MUY importante en el fic, hay que dejarlo claro, más que nada por la única bruja verdadera que han llegado a ejecutar ha sido a ella y obviamente el clan no va a dejarlo pasar. Karasuma es un buen padre para su clan, el hecho de que le llamen "papá" me enternece demasiado, así que no puedo evitarlo. Y en lo referente a los Asano ¿Quién se había pensado que no los iba a sacar en este fic? Por dios, me tendría que dar algo muy malo para no sacar a mis husbandos, mucho más si no pongo a Asano papi como el ser de más autoridad de toda la historia, en este caso el alcalde badass que desea destruir todo lo sobrenatural a su paso. Y el que Chiba sea un cazador de vampiros bajo la tutoría de Lovro, es en gran parte el argumento del fic, por favor, siendo Chibahaya y estando cada uno en un bando distinto, ya se ve lo que va a pasar. Ejem xD

Y bueno, me he enrrollado demasiado en las notas esta vez, pero es que estoy muy emocionada con este fic y quiero dejarlo todo claro. También tengo que responder a los reviews que me hayan dejado, así que:

 **·Merce Edelstein:** Aw, gracias ~ A mí también me ha gustado siempre esta tematica *Tiene algo de obsesión por las brujas de Salem* así que estoy animada con esto, la verdad xD Genial, genial y larga, con tantas cosas que ni yo sé como va a acabar, no te voy a mentir, pero no pasa nada, la gran parte ya está pensado xD Es verdad que hay pocos Karasuma x Irina en español... Tengo que arreglar eso y con urgencia, supongo que este es el primer paso, ay. El Chiba x Rinka es desgarrador aquí, en el momento en el que en el juego de móvil salió la versión de Rinka de vampiresa y de Chiba de cazavampiros ya empecé a montar este fic alrededor de esto, y aquí me tenéis, es una obsesión malsana. Aquí tienes la actualización, espero no haberte hecho sufrir mucho xD Gracias por leer ~

Y bueno, ya está, no sé que más decir, solo espero que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo y tal.

Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


	3. Chapter 3

**Panic in Salem**

Capítulo 3

Un gemido ahogado se escuchó en la habitación, seguido de un susurro casi imperceptible que hizo que sus cuerpos se estremecieran a la vez.

Tumbados en la cama y revolviendo las sábanas, con sus pieles desnudas rozándose y su sudor entremezclándose. Sus mentes empezaban a quedarse en blanco, sus pensamientos se atascaban y sus palabras quedaban atoradas en sus gargantas. Cada vez deseaban dejarse llevar con más fuerza, hundirse en la piel del otro y ahogarse en su aroma para poder sentirle por completo.

Estaba mal.

Todo esto estaba mal.

Y eso precisamente es lo que les hacía querer seguir.

Sus manos acariciaban con impaciencia su tez desnuda, como si intentara memorizarla bajo su toque. Las respiraciones profundas se aceleraban, los suspiros se hacían más frecuentes, sus brazos se aferraban alrededor del cuerpo ajeno como si fuera un salvavidas, algo de lo que no querían despedirse. Un beso acalorado, una caricia más allá de sus piernas, sus músculos tensándose, su sentidos embriagándose.

¿Qué dirían aquellos que tanto le admiraban al ver lo que era en realidad?

-Me has echado de menos, por lo que veo.- Dijo el chico respirando con dificultad en su oreja.

El otro se estremeció ante su aterciopelada voz y lo que le provocaba y sonrió con sorna ante sus palabras. Es verdad, le había echado de menos, pero no era el único. Tres días era el lapso más largo de tiempo en el que habían estado separados, y después de eso poco faltaba para que el otro chico apareciera en su habitación en mitad de la noche para fundir sus cuerpos como lo estaban haciendo ahora.

No quiso contestarle, sabían entenderse sin palabras. Por eso el levantar sus caderas para aumentar la fricción entre sus cuerpos fue más efectivo que otra cosa. Porque el otro se estremeció, la temperatura de sus cuerpos subió, sus brazos se aferraron a él con más fuerza y decidieron dejar la charla para otro momento.

Porque el estar juntos y de esa forma era lo único que podía mantenerles en paz.

Solo con sus besos, con su compañía, con su olor, su voz, sus suspiros y sus suplicas. Viendo como sus cuerpos cedían al placer, como se llamaban el uno al otro con insistencia, como si se necesitaran para respirar, para sobrevivir en este mundo tan cruel. Era la única forma en la que sus almas podían sentirse tranquilas, en la que tenían la sensación de que sus pecados podrían ser perdonados, aunque no era así. Sus caricias les daban seguridad, su cuerpo les hacían sentirse tranquilos y amados. Y el acto carnal que realizaban no hacía más que aumentar la profunda admiración y anhelo que tenían el uno por el otro.

Besos, lamidas y mordiscos fueron repartidos por su cuello de forma acalorada e impaciente. Más que sentir dolor ante esto, le gustaba mucho más, que el otro dejara esas marcas sobre él haciendo entender de forma casi incomprensible que era suyo, que nadie podía tocarle, que le pertenecía aunque no lo quisiera. El caso es que sí quería, quería estar a su lado siempre, aún sabiendo las nefastas consecuencias que podría haber para ellos. Por eso correspondió a sus toques, rodeó sus caderas con sus piernas, se estrechó más a él y murmuró su nombre entre suspiros mientras que el otro se maravillaba con su cuerpo, dejó que sus manos se apretaran en torno a sus espalda, dejando arañazos por toda esa extensión blanquecina y suave. La fricción se hizo más fuerte y ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo, se perdieron en las agradables sensaciones que el otro le proporcionaba y la calidez de sus pechos al estar tan cerca del contrario.

¿Era esto lo que la gente llamaba amor?

Posiblemente, pero su amor no era como el de todos los demás.

Su amor era retorcido, oscuro, prohibido, lleno de mentiras y de engaños que ni siquiera ellos podían desenredar.

Y aún así, aún con la certeza de que podrían pillarles en cualquier momento, de que podrían incluso ejecutarles por ello, siguieron entrelazados y murmurándose palabras de amor entre ellos mientras sus cuerpos se hacían uno solo.

El que había estado abajo y arrinconado contra la cama se cansó de no tener el control, ya que él siempre lo tenía, siempre, independientemente de que su pareja también tuviera ansías de poder. Por eso no tardó en agarrar sus muñecas, utilizar sus piernas y su creciente fuerza para tumbarle a él abajo y quedarse a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo.

El otro sonrió al verse sometido, sus ojos ámbares como la miel brillaron de diversión, su sonrisa se turnó burlona y de un momento a otro parecía retarle desde abajo, olvidando el hecho de que su pelo rojo como el fuego estaba empapado en sudor al igual que su piel, de que su respiración no podía regularse y de que su corazón latía con tal fuerza que cualquier ser sobrenatural que quisiera escucharlo lo haría sin dificultad. Acabó por entrelazar sus manos alrededor del cuello del otro, acercándole a su rostro y admirando como los ojos violetas que le observaban brillaban en la oscuridad, apreciando la suavidad de sus cabellos anaranjados bajo sus dedos.

Otro beso, otra caricia, otro suspiro, un gemido ahogado.

Se habían necesitado tanto.

-Muéstrame cuánto me has echado de menos, Gakushuu.

-Tranquilo, lo haré de tal forma que puede que hasta te arrepientas de esas palabras, Karma.

La forma en la que había dicho su nombre le encendía tanto que no podía evitar que su mente su bloqueara, su sonrojo creciera y la impaciencia que llevaba días molestándole le sometiera.

No tardaron en fundirse en otro beso acalorado, con sus lenguas luchando por el dominio y sus manos paseándose por todo su cuerpo.

Sí.

Si el precio por estar juntos de esa manera era vender su alma o su humanidad por completo, habían hecho una buena elección al dejarse llevar por la oscuridad de Salem.

~0.0~

-¿Vas a matarla?

Karasuma no se sorprendió de la voz que sonó a sus espaldas. Tampoco por la pregunta que esa persona había formulado. Ni siquiera se dignó a pensar una respuesta decente, en su lugar se quedó quieto donde estaba, callado y con la mente en otra parte, con sus ojos clavados en la persona que llevaba días observando.

Apoyando la espalda en la pared de aquel callejón, el jefe del clan de los vampiros intentó fundirse más con la sombras que le rodeaban a pesar del día soleado que había en el pueblo. No mucha gente solía pasar por allí, menos a aquellas horas de la tarde. Y aún si pensaran en hacerlo, el aura amenazante que a él le rodeaba y los ojos oscuros que poseía, les echaría para atrás de inmediato.

Aunque eso obviamente no había parado a Kirara, la cuál nada más sentir su presencia se había precipitado hacia él.

No sabía qué hacía la muchacha en el pueblo, menos cuándo tanto ella como los demás tenían permanentemente prohibido salir de su escondite a menos que fuera una emergencia. Pero no era la primera vez que la vampiresa le desobedecía y hacía lo que le daba la gana, aunque en cierta parte tenía su derecho, al igual que Rinka. Pero dejando de lado todo aquello, Karasuma seguía sin hacer caso a la pregunta que le había hecho hasta que ella también se apoyó en la pared y se recargó sobre su hombro.

El más alto echó una mirada de reojo a la chica, que seguía mirándole con curiosidad y parsimonia, con sus pelo negro, corto y ondulado como una sombra en aquella oscuridad del callejón y sus ojos negros y casi sin ningún brillo clavados en él. Si no fuera por la palidez de su piel, Hazama podría ocultarse sin problemas en la oscuridad, aunque el vestido negro y viejo que portaba también se ocupaba de aquello.

-¿No vas a responderme?- Volvió a preguntar la chica con cierto tono de fastidio. Es verdad que detestaba que no le hicieran caso.

-No sé a qué viene esa pregunta.- Respondió Karasuma con su característica seriedad.

-Lo sabes perfectamente.

Es verdad que lo sabía.

Hazama le estaba preguntando si pensaba matar a la mujer rubia que salvó el otro día. Y aunque la vampiresa no sabía que la había defendido de unos matones ignorando su propia política de "No mostrarse ante nadie del pueblo, jamás.", lo podía deducir viendo la forma en la que le había vigilado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde.

Aquella mujer rubia y hermosa que había parecido indefensa, débil y necesitada de protección, ahora estaba en uno de los puestos de aquel mercado, comprando un poco de fruta y charlando educadamente con el dueño del puesto, el cuál solo quería saber su nombre. La chica mantenía una sonrisa radiante y una expresión tranquila, aunque a pesar de eso siguiera siendo reservada y se negaba a implicarse mucho con el tendero.

-¿Por qué iba a matarla?- Preguntó Karasuma pensando en voz alta.

-No lo sé, dímelo tú. Llevas días observándole ¿Verdad?

Eso también era verdad.

Habían pasado unos tres días desde que la salvó en el mercado, pero ni siquiera él sabía la razón por la que iba al pueblo a vigilarla. Tampoco sabía el por qué la salvó, así que no se paró mucho a pensarlo. Supuso que mientras no supusiera ningún peligro para el clan, nadie tenía por qué saber nada.

-Solo es una pueblerina normal. No tiene nada de especial.- Afirmó inclinándose un poco hacia delante y corroborando que la mujer seguía en el mismo puesto. Ni sabía el por qué la había seguido hasta allí.

-Tranquilo, todos hemos tenido caprichos.

¿Caprichos? Es verdad. Se refería a _ese_ tipo de caprichos. Como cuando a un humano se le antojaba comer un día dulce u otro día salado, ellos también sufrían ese tipo de cosas a veces. Podía recordar haberlo visto en los miembros de su clan, pero no haberlo sufrido él. Y la verdad es que deseaba no tener nunca un capricho con lo que ellos denominaban comida, una vez sufrieron lo que era un antojo por parte de Ritsu, la cuál se empeñaba en alimentarse únicamente de chicos jóvenes y albinos. Nadie supo la razón de esta pequeña obsesión, pero él como líder y maestro de la chica acabó teniendo que ir a cazar al pueblo de al lado con tal de contentarla. Finalmente aquello acabó, pero fue una época muy agotadora. Esperaba que Hazama no estuviera insinuando que tenía un antojo por esa mujer rubia y de figura curvilínea, pues era algo que como líder no se podía permitir. Y su orgullo tampoco lo admitía.

-No es un capricho.- Respondió con seriedad.

-¿No?

-No, no voy a matarla.

-¿Entonces por qué la vigilas?

Karasuma se quedó un momento callado, en el que aprovechó para volver a mirar a la mujer, girar la cabeza para mirar a Hazama y luego darse la vuelta para darle la espalda.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, eso es todo.- Dijo cruzando los brazos.- ¿Dónde está Kimura?

-Se fue hace un rato, está cansado de cazar por la mañana.

-Tú deberías estar igual.

-Tal vez.- Respondió la chica sonriendo con superioridad.

El hecho de que Kirara fuera la más antigua del clan a parte de él, le hacía tener una confianza que no había llegado a mostrar en un pasado. Karasuma no podía olvidar el primer día que la vio, siendo una vampiresa asustada, deprimida, arisca y casi llorona que intentó alejarse de él asustada en un primer momento, con sus pequeños puños de niña aferrándose a él con fuerza. Le costó mucho ganar su confianza y convencerla de que estar a su lado era la mejor opción para ella, y para suerte de ambos empezaron a convivir juntos. Fue la primera vampiresa que acogió a su cuidado, luego llegó Rinka y más tarde los demás, formando ese pequeño y humilde clan que no habían sido más que vampiros pequeños y perdidos los cuales fueron acogidos por la bondad y compasión de otro.

Aunque detestaba que le llamaran "Papá". Él no era su padre de verdad, nunca lo había sido. El que les hubiera protegido y puesto bajo su cuidado no significaba nada. Consideraba una falta de respeto a los padres fallecidos de aquellos jóvenes el que ellos le llamaran padre, aunque no podía hacer nada para convencerles de lo contrario.

-Desde ahora está prohibido ir a cazar de día.- Ordenó con tono autoritario.- Díselo a los demás. Y no permito que vengáis al pueblo con tal normalidad, vuelve al bosque inmediatamente. Empezaremos a tener más precaución desde ahora.

Era consciente del como la pelinegra llegó a mirarle con las mejillas algo infladas y el ceño fruncido de forma casi adorable. Pero ya se conocía ese truco y no iba a funcionar, al menos esta vez.

-¿Qué daño puede hacer que me de un paseo? Si nunca hablo con nadie...

-No hay discusión, hoy habrá otra hoguera para castigar a más supuestas brujas y no vamos a correr riesgos de ahora en adelante. Ten cuidado al volver y que nadie sospeche.

Dicho esto, Karasuma dio unos cuantos pasos para adentrarse en el callejón y marcharse por el camino contrario al bosque, a parte del peligro de la histeria también tenía otro mal presentimiento y eso se lo confirmó la voz de Kirara cuando le llamó la atención a unos pocos metros.

-Rinka está aquí también ¿Lo sabes?

-Lo sé ¿A dónde crees que voy?

Hazama solo alcanzó a sonreír de medio y lado y darse la vuelta para marcharse por la dirección contraria a la que había tomado él. La verdad es que esa era una de las pocas veces en las que estaba de acuerdo en hacer caso a Karasuma, sabía que su líder estaba demasiado ocupado preocupándose por Rinka y buscándole por el pueblo como para ocuparse de ella o las trastadas que hiciera. Tenía sus motivos, era verdad que el pueblo estaba paranoico.

Además, había aprendido por experiencia que era mejor hacer caso a Karasuma, o de lo contrario ella ni siquiera estaría viva.

 _ **Flashback**_

-¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame!

Sus gritos parecían ser insuficientes para aquel desconocido. Sus patadas y puños también lo eran, cualquier súplica que saliera de sus labios sería ignorada, así como sus lágrimas, sollozos y lamentos. La nieve caía en el bosque de forma tranquila y gradual. Tiñéndolo todo de blanco, un blanco tan puro y cegador que a este paso podría haberles dejado ciegos. Aunque sus miradas estuvieran enfocadas en otra cosa, aunque sus ojos estaban hinchados y adoloridos de tanto llorar, así como su garganta de gritar.

Kirara no podía ver con claridad, sus lágrimas se lo impedían. Tampoco podía escuchar nada, pues su mente no podía procesar de forma correcta cualquier cosa. Tampoco podía hablar bien, los sollozos que quedaban atascados en su garganta no le dejaban expresarse con claridad.

No sabía quién era el hombre alto y moreno frente a ella, pero lo que sí sabía es que los cadáveres de sus padres estaban justo detrás, quedándose atrapados bajo la nieve que caía sin pausa.

Sintió otro tirón en su manga por parte del desconocido y solo sirvió para que el pánico se hundiera más en su ser.

No podía irse, no quería irse.

Sus padres estaban allí, muertos, congelados, asesinados ¿Por qué motivo? No lo sabía y necesitaba una explicación.

No quería marcharse.

-No puedes quedarte aquí.- Dijo el hombre con seriedad.- Ellos volverán tarde o temprano.

El pánico creció y solo pudo empezar a temblar. No sentía sus manos, ni sus piernas, no sentía nada. Sus ojos aún aguados por las lágrimas se fijaron en las manchas de sangre que resplandecían en la nieve, de un color rojo tan oscuro y brillante que manchaba la extensión blanquecina haciendo un gran contraste. Parecía incluso hermoso, pero no lo era.

¿Qué habían hecho mal?

Ella solo quería dar un paseo por el bosque con sus padres ¿Que tipo de maldad podía tener eso? De forma inesperada un disparo llegó, seguido de otro, otro y otro. Sus padres gritaron, ella también y aunque por un momento tuvo la esperanza de que su amado padre le salvara de aquellos que estaban atentando con su vida, todo acabó con sus padres tirados en la nieve y los cazadores huyendo con varias heridas.

Cazadores. Cazadores de vampiros. Así se habían llamado.

¿Existían? ¿Realmente existían? ¿De verdad había gente dispuesta a cazarlos y a matarlos con esas armas tan horribles? ¿Qué habían hecho para merecerse eso?

No lo sabía, Hazama ya no sabía nada. Solo quería quedarse allí, más congelada de lo que estaba, sintiendo el miedo inundarle y las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas casi congelándose.

Ya no tenía un hogar, se lo habían arrebatado los cazadores. Ya no tenía familia, los habían matado los humanos ¿Que iba a ser de ella?

Se encogía más en su sitio por momentos, ignorando que el hombre desconocido que la había encontrado llorando en aquel solitario claro del bosque solo podía apenarse ante la vista de una niña pequeña destrozada y sin ganas de seguir viviendo. Cualquiera puede apenarse ante esa escena, incluso los vampiros ¿Verdad?

Quería hundirse en la nieve y no volver jamás, quería cerrar sus ojos y no despertar, quería dejar de sentir tanto dolor.

-Ven conmigo.

Kirara escuchó aquello como si fuera una orden, cuando en verdad no era más que una súplica. Una petición desesperada de un vampiro que había sido testigo de una matanza injusta a sus ojos, y que tenía delante a lo que consideraba una niña queriendo congelarse en aquel bosque junto a sus padres fallecidos.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó sin dejar de sollozar.

-Porque si no lo haces, volverán. Y te matarán a ti también.

Era algo muy lógico, pero para la mente infantil de Kirara no tanto. El abandonar los cadáveres de sus padres en mitad de la nieve ¿Estaba bien eso? Marcharse con ese hombre que en aquel momento le estaba tendiendo la mano sin ningún interés aparente más que el de salvarla, era muy egoísta.

-Pero no tengo a dónde ir.- Sollozó una vez más.- Ni con quién estar.

-Estoy yo.

Kirara nunca supo qué fue realmente lo que le empujó a lanzarse a los brazos de Karasuma en aquel momento.

Tal vez fue el hecho de que esas palabras le hicieron sentir más segura que nunca antes, que ya no podía distinguir la figura de sus padres, los cuales nunca volverían, en la nieve, que tenía miedo de volver a enfrentarse sola a aquellos cazadores infames que solo tenían ansias de matar a los de su especie o porque la figura de la persona que al fin pudo distinguir entre sus lágrimas y la expresión apenada que portada le hacía creer en sus palabras llenas de esperanza.

Ella no tenía nada, lo había perdido todo en un instante, se lo arrebataron con crueldad y sin ninguna explicación. Pero él llegó como un auténtico héroe, tendiéndole su mano en mitad de la nieve y queriendo secar sus lágrimas aún cuando ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Y esa muestra tan humilde de amabilidad fue lo que descongeló el corazón herido de Hazama y le hizo rendirse ante aquel que le estaba salvando la vida.

Se lanzó a sus brazos sin ninguna explicación, sin parar de llorar y sintiendo la tela de su abrigo contra su cara.

Estaba frío, igual que ella.

Era un vampiro, igual que ella.

Ambos habían perdido algo de la misma forma y los dos tenían miedo de que aquellos que habían asesinado a los de su especie volvieran.

Por eso Hazama no se quejó cuando él la cogió en brazos y empezó a alejarse de aquel claro a paso lento, desapareciendo entre los árboles, dejando su familia atrás. Tampoco se atrevió a asomar su cabeza por encima de su hombro, no sería capaz de volver a ver a sus padres sin llorar aún más. Karasuma lo comprendía, tal vez por eso la sostenía contra su pecho con fuerza mientras sentía sus puños de niña pequeña aferrarse a él con desesperación.

Y a pesar de que había estado nevando desde hace días, en ese momento Hazama llegó a sentir un poco de calidez.

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

-Sí que eres un buen padre.- Murmuró en voz baja mientras empezó a encaminarse hacia el bosque.- Siempre lo has sido, idiota.

~0.0~

-H-Hola.

Rinka se sobresaltó ante aquella voz y no tardó en darse la vuelta para ver a la persona que le había hablado.

No era muy normal que alguien se dirigiera a ella en el pueblo, más que nada porque solo aparecía por allí para ganar algo de dinero, no hablaba con nadie y era lo que más evitaba. Aunque a decir verdad la voz de esa persona le sonaba de algo.

Estaba en una calle concurrida del pueblo, siendo ignorada de nuevo y realizando sus acciones lo más rápido posible. Estaba mirando un pequeño puesto en el que vendían vestidos y ropa de mujer, no era muy caro y el único sitio en el que se podía permitir comprar. Kurahashi y los demás le habían dado el dinero que habían reunido para que fuera a comprar el regalo de Kirara antes de que esta volviera. Y teniendo más o menos una idea de lo que que estaba buscando, se encontraba mirando con indecisión los vestidos que se mostraban en aquel sitio.

Suponía que había estado bastante tiempo allí, al menos el suficiente como para llamar la atención de aquella persona.

El chico que le había comprado flores hacía unos días se había colocado detrás de ella y le había hablado con tranquilidad y una leve sonrisa en la cara. Como si se conocieran desde hace bastante tiempo.

-A-Ah... Hola.- Alcanzó a decir mientras empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

Rinka no sabía hablar con gente que no fuera de su clan, o que fueran humanos simplemente. Nunca se había dirigido a ellos más que para vender una flor o alimentarse y a decir verdad no pensó que volvería a ver a aquel chico con el pelo negro, cuyo flequillo tapaba sus ojos, y voz tranquila. Así que ahora no sabía realmente qué decir, no era buena en estas cosas.

-Que coincidencia...- Respondió él con tranquilidad.- Creo que te he sorprendido un poco.

-U-Um... Sí, algo sí.

Un pequeño silencio se estableció entre ellos, con ambos sin saber realmente qué decir. El chico parecía algo nervioso ante su presencia y ella se negaba a mirarle a la cara. Un ambiente incómodo empezó a instalarse entre ellos, que fue posteriormente roto por una pregunta del chico.

-¿No estás acostumbrada a que la gente del pueblo te hable?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

Esto le dio algo de mala espina a la chica. Por ese tipo de preguntas y cuestiones, Karasuma les prohibía hablar mucho tiempo con los pueblerinos. Los humanos eran curiosos por naturaleza, queriendo saber más allá de lo que su comprensión les permitía. Tenía que andar con cuidado si no quería que el chico sospechara de nada, ya bastante había tenido con esa sonrisa frívola que le había dado los días anteriores.

-Más bien no estoy acostumbrada a llamar la atención.- Respondió aparentando indiferencia.

Él se calló de nuevo y pareció mirarle con expresión pensativa. Era difícil de saber, ya que la mitad de su rostro era tapado por su flequillo, pero parecía que no le había gustado la respuesta que le había dado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vas a comprarte un vestido nuevo?

Rinka se sorprendió ante esa pregunta. Solo conocía al chico de haberle vendido tres flores ¿Por qué tenía tanto interés? Ni idea, pero era cierto que estaba muy indecisa, no sabía si el vestido que escogería le gustaría a Kirara o a sus demás compañeros.

-No es para mí, es para una amiga...- Explicó con indecisión ¿Por qué se lo contaba? No es como si tuviera mucha confianza con ese chico.

-Ya veo... S-Si quieres puedo ayudarte.- Declaró él con una leve sonrisa.

Eso fue lo que más descolocó a Rinka y no solo eso, si no que podía empezar a asustarse perfectamente ¿Para qué quería el chico involucrarse con ella? No era una buena decisión por su parte y no podía beneficiar a ninguno de los dos, primero porque ella era un vampiro y podía comerselo como tentempié de media noche, y segundo porque él era un pueblerino que se estaba poniendo en peligro con el simple hecho de mirarla. No podía dejar que las cosas fueran más lejos.

-Tengo que irme.- Dijo con decisión y sin poder mirarle a los ojos.

Esquivó la figura del chico y dio unos cuantos pasos por la concurrida calle para alejarse de él. Tenía la cabeza gacha y el dinero de sus compañeros aún en la mano, pero en ese momento solo quería llegar al callejón más cercano y marcharse a escondidas hacia el bosque, donde todos le esperaban. Era lo mejor que podía hacer, tanto para aquel chico como para ella, aunque él obviamente tenía otros planes.

-¡Espera!

Sintió su cálida mano agarrando su muñeca y luego un fuerte tirón que hizo que se precipitara hacia atrás. Le costó recuperarse de eso, pero cuando lo hizo, Rinka no tardó en darse cuenta de que el chico tenía su mano entorno a su muñeca. Tocándole, sintiendo el frío de su piel. Un frío que no era precisamente humano, ni normal.

Abriendo los ojos con desconcierto la chica se dio la vuelta para mirarle mientras tiraba de su brazo y se liberaba de su agarre. Lo hizo, pero la forma en la que el chico se quedó quieto y mirándole por un momento, le daba un mal presentimiento.

 _-"¿Ha notado lo fría que es mi piel? ¿Habrá empezado a sospechar? Si lo ha hecho, no sabré que hacer. Karasuma se enfadará mucho conmigo si se entera de esto."_ \- Empezó a pensar con nerviosismo.

Ella misma lo había dicho hace días con sus compañeros, no podían permitirse un paso en falso, ni un solo rumor, nada, se estaba poniendo en peligro ella sola. Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes.

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte.

¿Eh?

¿Qué?

-Es solo que... ¿P-Podemos ser amigos?

Rinka miró al chico casi con la boca abierta y sus palabras girando en su cabeza intentando comprenderlas. Para cuando lo hizo, estaba segura de que si hubiera sangre en su organismo, seguramente estaría sonrojada.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese chico? No le comprendía. Al parecer había ignorado totalmente el hecho de que su piel estuviera helada y pálida, y se había preocupado más por el hecho de que hubiera reaccionado con algo de temor ante su agarre. Eso era lo mas desconcertante: Se había preocupado por su reacción. Le importaba lo que ella pensara o lo que sintiera a su alrededor ¿Por qué? Para colmo le había pedido perdón por haberle agarrado y encima le estaba pidiendo ser su amigo ¿Cómo tenía que reaccionar a eso? No lo sabía, pero se había quedado en blanco. Nunca nadie a parte de su clan se había preocupado de esa forma por ella, jamás. Ni un solo humano en toda su existencia se había visto preocupado por sus sentimientos o su estado ¿Por qué este sí? ¿Qué tenía de especial? Sus músculos se habían tensado y sus palabras no salían, aunque a pesar de ello podía sentir la mirada del chico sobre ella, el cuál tenía una expresión tranquila. No entendía nada.

-Estos tres últimos días te he estado buscando y parecía que habías desaparecido.- Declaró el chico encogiéndose un poco sobre sí mismo.- Si me dices que sí, estaré un poco más tranquilo.

-B-Bueno...

-Ya sabes, últimamente han pasado muchas cosas raras en Salem, si desapareces de esa forma quiero asegurarme de que alguien te busque.

Era normal lo que decía. Durante ese año, cuando alguien desaparecía en el pueblo en extrañas circunstancias, sus familiares y amigos daban su nombre para darle por muerto, apuntarle en la lista de fallecidos y darle un entierro digno a pesar de que no hubiera un cuerpo al que llorar. En el caso de Hayami, Chiba la había conocido como una vendedora de flores pobre a la que nadie hacía mucho caso, por lo tanto, lo que pretendía era asegurarse de que si a ella le pasaba algo, que él pudiera corroborar otra muerte y otro entierro más en Salem.

 _-"Demasiado amable."_ \- Pensó Rinka interiormente.- _"Aunque inútil. Yo no puedo morir de esa forma. Menos cuando es mi clan y el de las brujas los que les estamos llevando a la ruina."_

-¿Qué dices?- Acabó preguntando el chico con impaciencia.

-E-Esta bien.- Respondió ella fingiendo una sonrisa.- Aunque, yo...

Fue la figura de Karasuma haciéndole señas desde el otro lado de la calle, lo que le hizo callar y quedarse quieta. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y el miedo empezar a invadirla. El hombre tenía un semblante serio, mirándole desde su sitio con severidad y los brazos cruzados. Podía adivinar lo que estaba pensando y no le culpaba, no debería estar hablando con Chiba, estaba prohibido para ella, era peligroso. Y era la mirada penetrante de aquel al que ella llamaba padre y la advertencia que portaba, lo que le hizo volver a separarse de Chiba sin terminar de hablar y empezar a dirigirse con rapidez a donde el otro el hombre le esperaba.

-Lo siento, de verdad que tengo que irme.- Declaró con tono serio.

Esta vez Chiba no intentó pararla, tampoco se quejó ni pareció enfadarse. Le dirigió un simple movimiento de cabeza y una imperceptible sonrisa, así como una última pregunta.

-¿Volveré a verte?

Ella no miró hacia atrás, pero le respondió en un único murmullo que quedó como un secreto entre ellos dos.

-Puede.

~0.0~

-¿Te divierte la desgracia ajena?

Karma se estremeció ante la voz que le había hablado en su oreja, así como del caliente aliento que había chocado contra esta haciendo que sus músculos se tensaran, para luego sonreír con superioridad.

-Bastante.- Respondió con tono divertido.

Parado justo enfrente de la ventana, el pelirrojo solo podía sonreír como nunca antes mientras observaba la escena que se desarrollaba en la plaza principal del pueblo. Sus ojos brillaban con diversión y cinismo, tenía que contener una carcajada para no ser notado y la situación le parecía tan divertida que tanto él como su acompañante sabían que ambos podían acabar desternillándose de un momento a otro. O eso, o fundiendo sus cuerpos de la misma forma que habían hecho antes. Una de dos.

-¿Por qué las han acusado esta vez?- Pregunta el pelirrojo ladeando la cabeza y entornando los ojos.

A través del cristal de la ventana, podía verse la plaza principal del pueblo, en la cuál ahora la amabilidad y felicidad era lo último que se podía encontrar. De pie y algunos armados hasta con piedras, más de una veintena de pueblerinos abucheaban y acusaban a gritos a dos mujeres, las cuales postradas enfrente de la multitud solo podían bajar la cabeza avergonzadas y arrepentidas. La gran hoguera que pretendía encenderse daba a entender cuál era el indudable destino de esas muchachas.

Otro castigo por brujería, más herejes, más desesperación, más asesinatos sin sentido, más miedo y más incertidumbre.

Karma no podía evitar reírse.

-Creen que han contaminado el pozo local.- Dijo el chico que seguía admirando el panorama detrás de él.- Menudos inútiles.

Aguantó otra carcajada y solo pudo girar la cabeza para mirar de reojo al chico de detrás.

-Controlar a las masas es bastante fácil.- Dijo el pelirrojo con sorna.- Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie ¿Verdad?

Gakushuu solo inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y le regaló una sonrisa condescendiente.

Karma tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que su mente no volviera a perderse, para no tener que concentrarse en como el pelo naranja del chico brillaba debido a las gotas de sudor que aún escurrían por su frente, en esos ojos violetas y brillantes que habían llegado a cohibirle, en su sonrisa y en su maldita cara atractiva que era la causante de sus desvelos por las noches. Ya habían tenido suficiente por esa tarde y sin embargo con el hijo del alcalde frente a él, vestido solo con su camisa sucia, el pelo revuelto y las marcas de sus labios y mordidas por su cuello, le daban ganas de volver a meterse en la cama con él de nuevo y pecar, pecar durante toda la noche y durante el tiempo que hiciera falta.

-Eres de lo peor.- Murmuró Karma dándose la vuelta totalmente y dándole la espalda a la ventana y a todo el mundo en general. Gakushuu parecía ser más importante.- Engañando a todo el mundo de esta forma.

La sonrisa del pelinaranja no se marchó, es más, sonrió mucho más.

Tan adorable, tan mentiroso, tan horrible. Cómo él, eran el uno para el otro. Parecían haber nacido para estar juntos, era lo único que Karma podía pensar.

-Me declaro culpable ¿Vas a arrojarme a la hoguera por hereje?- Respondió el chico con una sonrisa socarrona y mirándole por encima del hombro.- Me gustaría verte intentarlo.

-Bueno, podría vencerte en cualquier momento, pero eres mi integrante más fiel y mi informante. El clan estaría incompleto, así que tengo que resignarme a dejarte con vida.

Ambos reprimieron otra carcajada y se miraron a los ojos con picardía.

Sí, es verdad, el clan.

El clan de las brujas y los hechiceros, el lugar donde habían vendido su alma definitivamente, pero que no habrían alcanzado la felicidad si no lo hubieran hecho.

Porque Karma siempre fue atraído por la oscuridad y nunca dudó en verse absorbido por ella, de tal forma que acabó siendo un siervo de esta y utilizándola a su antojo. Y Gakushuu era todo luz y pureza a primera vista, pero por dentro estaba podrido, era un monstruo, al menos uno lo suficientemente digno como para ser un miembro honorífico del clan.

Era eso lo que les consumía, lo que le unía.

Un niñato oscuro como Karma, jefe de los hechiceros y perteneciente a uno de los clanes sobrenaturales de Salem, enamorado de un miembro del clan como Gakushuu, el hijo del alcalde de Salem el cuál parece llevar una doble vida.

Se conocieron en la oscuridad y una vez unidos ya no podían salir de ella, se habían quedado allí encerrados y sin posibilidad de escape, pero ninguno se quejaba.

Porque Karma y Gakushuu eran un gran equipo y todo el clan lo sabía. Porque Karma era un gran líder para los hechiceros y Gakushuu el mejor miembro a dos bandas que tendrían jamás, porque tener a un infiltrado viviendo con el alcalde, siendo su hijo y siendo parte de los cinco virtuosos, les aseguraba más cosas de lo que habían tenido nunca en Salem y todos lo sabían.

Eran perfectos y lo sabían. Eran retorcidos, sin compasión ni moral y sus acciones rallaban en lo ilegal, pero aún así eran perfectos.

Karma cayó por Gakushuu debido a su dulce sonrisa de doble filo, esa tan traicionera y peligrosa. Y Gakushuu cayó por la sencillez y competitividad de Karma, que le llevaba a querer traicionar más a su padre y a su gente que nunca antes.

-¿El clan estaría incompleto? ¿O más bien serías tú el que no soportaría ni estar cinco segundos sin mí?

Gakushuu dijo aquello acercándose a él con lentitud, aproximando sus cuerpos de nuevo y arrinconando al otro entre su cuerpo y la pared. Karma sonrió ante aquello y le devolvió una mirada condescendiente mientras le miraba de arriba a abajo.

-Eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para estar conmigo en la misma habitación, así que deduce la respuesta tú mismo.

Es cierto, ya sabían la respuesta.

No eran nada el uno sin el otro, se necesitaban mutuamente para sobrevivir en el camino que era la hechicería. Aunque pareciera que no se soportaran que no podían ni verse y que eran la definición perfecta de "rivalidad", en el momento en el que se abrazaban y volvían a unir sus labios, ya no existían preocupaciones. Ya no existía el alcalde Asano Gakuhou, ni sus responsabilidades, ni los cinco virtuosos, ni los cazadores de vampiros, ni un clan al que proteger. Solo ellos dos.

Aunque a Karma le hubiera gustado que su amado novio, también conocido como el agente doble del clan de las brujas y hechiceros, hubiera decidido divertirse un poco más antes de soltar la bomba de información que tenía preparada para el clan.

-Karma.- Murmuró cerca de él intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para lo que iba a decir.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó el otro con impaciencia.- Suelta ya la información antes de que vuelva a querer hacerte cosas no muy bien vistas entre dos hombres.

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos y no tardó en decir las cosas directamente. Así era Gakushuu, tan directo que a veces dolía.

-Estamos en peligro, todos.

Otro silencio un tanto pesado se instaló en la habitación, roto por la voz de Gakushuu que se hizo más grave y tensa a medida que recapacitaba.

-¿Qué?

-Hay algo, en el bosque. Algo bastante malo que afectará a todos los clanes.- Siguió hablando mirando a los ojos al pelirrojo con intensidad.- Los virtuosos lo saben y planean aprovecharlo, sea lo que sea lo que se encuentra en el bosque, tenemos que evitar que lo utilicen contra todos nosotros.

-¿Qué es?

-No lo sé. Pero mi padre también ha empezado a moverse, ha traído a un cazador de vampiros al pueblo, y de los mejores nada menos.

Karma sabía lo que iba a pasar cuando escuchó lo del cazador de vampiros. Todos lo sabían, probablemente todos los clanes eran conscientes de lo que iba a pasar, solo que estaban esperando al momento adecuado. De un momento a otro Karma sintió una de esas olas de afecto repentinas que se apoderaban de su ser al ver la expresión levemente preocupada de Gakushuu, no tardó en aferrarse a él y en hundir su cabeza en su hombro, porque la situación era mala, muy mala y a los dos les preocupaba. Con Salem histérico, el alcalde moviéndose, los virtuosos merodeando por el bosque y los vampiros en grave peligro.

Sí, ya era hora de que aquello que habían estado aplazando durante siglos comenzara.

-Entonces ha llegado el momento.- Murmuró Karma esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-Sí.- Respondió Gakushuu sonriendo de la misma forma.

-El clan de los vampiros y el de las brujas van a reunirse.

Aquella declaración pareció esfumarse en el aire de la misma forma en la que las cenizas de las muchachas que habían sido quemadas en la hoguera se perdieron por el cielo nocturno y estrellado.

* * *

Holi ~

Aquí está el tercer capítulo de este fic y... Ay, lo que me ha costado hacerlo a tiempo xD Procuro siempre tenerlos para el fin de semana al menos y siempre me acaba llegando el estrés.

Antes de explicar cosas, haré el breve resumen de este capi por su alguien no ha pillado algo, a ver: Chiba y Hayami se han reencontrado en el pueblo tres días después de conocerse y parecen tener una buena relación, aunque parece que ninguno sospecha sobre lo que es el otro en realidad. Karasuma por alguna razón mantiene vigilada a Irina a raíz de un mal presentimiento y Kirara recuerda lo que él hizo por ella pensando que se quiere comer a Irina (literalmente). Por otra parte ya sabe la identidad de dos integrantes del clan de las brujas: Karma y Gakushuu, los cuales están saliendo a escondidas. Ambos son hechizeros y mientras que Karma se responsabiliza de estos, Gakushuu actúa como un agente doble, trabajando con su padre y los cinco virtuosos para recopilar información y luego proteger a su clan a raíz de esta.

Y bueno, eso es lo que está pasando por el momento. Y sí, sé lo que estáis pensando, es otro Gakushuu x Karma y no me arrepiento de nada, osea, soy incapáz de hacer un longfic como este sin incluirles y como son mi ship favorita de Ansatsu no podía apartarlos, como un dato sobre esto, al principio este fic iba a ser un Gakushuu x Ren y un Karma x Okuda, pero obviamente cambié de opinión y más de la mitad de la historia la he cambiado para esto, lo siento pero soy demasiado fangirl para resistirme (?) En cuetión de lo demás, pues me ha costado escribir ese "medio-lemon" del principio (si es que se le puede llamar así), pero espero que eso sirva para alegrarle el día a alguien (?) El pasado de Kirara es algo que surgió sobre la marcha y acabé escribiendo más que nada para dejar más clara las relaciones que existen entre el clan de los vampiros, de verdad veo a Karasuma como un padre adoptivo xD Chiba y Rinka son tan adorables como siempre y bueno... No sé qué más explicar.

Creo que tengo que responder a algún review, como siempre, sí xD

 **·The Nova 6:** Seeh, le tengo mucho cariño a este fic vale, no sabes cuánto tiempo llevaba pensándolo y ha sufrido tantos cambios que ya no sé nada xD Las OTPs hacen daño :'D Es verdad que el grupo de vampiros es raro, ni yo sé cómo me salió. Al principio iban a ser cuatro grupos, pero cómo descarté uno tuve que colocarlos a todos en los otros y me ha salido lo que me ha salido, lo considero aceptable porque Ritsu y Kurahashi juntas son tan *^* Ya irá apareciendo más gente, eso seguro, faltan muchos personajes que sacar, dios mío.

Y bueno, ya está. Solo espero que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo y me esforzaré para tener listo el siguiente capítulo pronto ~

Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


	4. Chapter 4

**Panic in Salem**

Capítulo 4

La oscuridad de la noche era inquietante. El silencio que había permanecido en el pueblo durante horas y que perduraría hasta la mañana llegaba a inspirar temor y la soledad de las calles no hacía más que simular a un pueblo fantasma. El cielo nocturno solo era iluminado por la luna que se entreveía entre las espesas nubes, las estrellas no parecían existir en aquel momento y el viento frío que había llegado repentinamente estaba sorprendiendo a los aldeanos. Todas las casas que se veían en el sitio tenían las puertas y ventanas cerradas a cal y canto, como si intentaran protegerse de algo de lo que no podían. El ambiente era pesado y aterrador.

Los ligeros pasos de una persona era lo que llegaban a interrumpir ese pesado silencio, haciendo que en los callejones por los que se estaba moviendo se escuchara el sonido de sus zapatos y el movimiento de su ropa. Aunque a cada paso que daba, intentaba encogerse más en la oscuridad de las desiertas calles.

Con un pesado abrigo negro cubriendo su cuerpo y la capucha de este sobre su cabeza, una mujer rubia atravesaba las calles de Salem en silencio y con una expresión seria cruzando por su bello rostro, prestando atención a su alrededor y con cuidado de que nadie la viera. Aunque sabía que ningún aldeano se iba a atrever a salir a esas horas de la noche, el miedo les movía con más fuerza a cada día que pasaba.

Con paso apresurado llegó hasta otro callejón, ando unos cuantos metros en este y acabó apoyando su espalda en la sucia pared de aquel lugar. Estaba cansada de estar alerta durante tanto tiempo y solo habían pasado diez minutos desde que había salido de la posada que dirigía, pero la situación lo requería. Tenía que hacer algo muy importante esa noche y sabía que si alguien la veía merodeando por el pueblo con ese aspecto, sospecharían de ella y no pasaría mucho tiempo para que acabara en la hoguera. Ser una mujer sin mucho dinero en los tiempos que corrían era duro, más si a cada acción sospechosa que hiciera la consideraban una bruja. Pero de verdad tenía que salir esa noche, era algo vital y muy importante, para ella y para "sus niños". Si fallaba en esto, si la pillaban, todo el esfuerzo que había puesto durante años se esfumaría y no podía permitirlo.

Por esa razón, sus ojos azules se entornaron, asintió con decisión, colocó uno de sus mechones de pelo rubio detrás de su oreja, escondió aún más su cara entre la capucha y se separó de la pared para seguir andando. Aunque una voz algo conocida hizo que se congelara en su sitio.

-No eres tan inocente como nos hiciste pensar ¿Eh?

La mujer se quedó quieta y asimilando esas palabras, para después darse la vuelta y mirar a sus espaldas, que es de dónde había provenido aquella voz. Las siluetas de cuatro figuras que se le hicieron conocidas fue lo que le desconcertó, no deberían estar allí, ni siquiera deberían acordarse de ella, pero por lo que parece eran más insistentes de lo que pensó en un principio.

-¿Creías que nos íbamos a olvidar de ti tan fácilmente?- Dijo uno de los hombres.

-No nos gustó que nos dejaras en ridículo en mitad del mercado, estuvo muy mal por tu parte.- Exclamó otro con mal humor.

-¿Y el tío que te salvó? ¿Acaso no te está acompañando esta noche para protegerte? Seguro que le hiciste un gran favor después de que te salvara de nosotros.

-Mira que darte un paseo por el pueblo a estas horas ¿A dónde demonios iba a ir alguien cómo tú? Si lo único que haces es estar en tu maldita posada con esos malditos críos.

 _-"¿Me han estado vigilando?"_ \- Pensó la mujer empezando a alarmarse.

La expresión del hijo de aquel granjero, así como la de sus amigos, estaban marcadas por las furia y el enfado, estando más decepcionados e iracundos de lo que había pensado en un principio o peor, estaban locos. Había pasado una semana desde que la habían acosado en el mercado y al parecer habían estado vigilándola y siguiéndola desde entonces. El hecho de que aquel desconocido les asustara no había surtido el efecto deseado y ahora querían pagarla con ella más que nunca. No tenía tiempo para esto, tenía que irse, pero el hecho de que ellos la hubieran pillado y la estuvieran arrinconando en aquel callejón no significaba nada bueno. Tenía que marcharse.

-Ni se te ocurra marcharte corriendo.- Advirtió uno con desdén.- Si lo haces, podemos acusarte de ser una bruja y todos sabemos lo que pasaría ¿Verdad?

-Aunque no es muy normal que estés aquí a estas horas ¿Tal vez deberíamos empezar a sacar conclusiones?

El hijo del granjero dijo eso con desdén y sacando algo sospechoso del bolsillo de su pantalón. En el momento en el que el brillo del metal resplandeció en la oscuridad del callejón, la mujer empezó a temerse lo peor.

Así que era eso lo que pretendían hacer con ella.

Se escuchó un chasquido y el revólver que el hombre apuntaba hacia ella parecía brillar bajo la tenue luz de la luna.

-Tú y ese hombre arruinasteis nuestra reputación ¿Sabes?- Empezó a explicar el hombre con furia contenida.- Mi padre se enfadó tanto al enterarse de lo que pasó, que incluso consideró la posibilidad de desheredarme y eso no es algo que pueda permitir. Sin embargo, si matamos con nuestras propias manos a una bruja, seremos vistos como héroes y mi padre reflexionará sobre su decisión.

Para su desgracia tenía razón. Le habían pillado merodeando por los callejones más oscuros y escondiéndose tras una capucha y aunque no sabían con certeza si ella era una bruja, tenían motivos más que suficientes para culparla de serlo. Nadie a parte de los adolescentes de la posada se preocuparían por su muerte, y si esos cuatro convencían a los demás pueblerinos diciendo que ella era una de las culpables de las desgracias de Salem, puede que incluso hubiera gente que se alegrara de que hubiera recibido un tiro entre ceja y ceja por parte de estos cuatro desalmados. Después de todo ellos vivían de las apariencias, el hijo del granjero estaba sobrado de orgullo y falsedad, queriendo fingir que era algo beneficioso para los demás con el objetivo de obtener algo de ellos. Un convenido, alguien que necesitaba la aprobación de todo el mundo para salir adelante, aprobación que al parecer ella había arruinado al rechazarle en el mercado. La necesidad que tenía ese hombre de ser visto como un héroe llegaba hasta el punto de querer matarla con un tiro certero y luego escuchar los aplausos de sus amigos. Era repugnante.

Estaba arrinconada, con al agua al cuello. No había manera de escapar corriendo de allí, pues el revólver que la apuntaba podía dispararse al más mínimo movimiento que hiciera. Es más, ese loco pretendía dispararle pasara lo que pasara, se moviera o no, intentara hablar con él o no.

El hecho de saber que iba a ser asesinada en un callejón de mala muerte, hizo que la realidad la golpeara con fuerza. Su mente se quedó en blanco y las palabras quedaron atoradas en la garganta, sin embargo, su expresión estoica e imperturbable no llegó a cambiar. No se movió ni un centímetro a pesar de que las sonrisas torcidas de aquellos hombres eran desagradables y le hacían querer enfermar. Ella no dijo nada, no hizo nada. Se resignó a lo que tuviera que pasar.

Tal vez fue por su falta de reacción y silencio, que el hombre que empuñaba la pistola sonrió aún más y pareció ser embargado por una fuerte sensación de poder, que le hacía apuntar mejor la pistola, mirarla con más rencor que antes y apretar sus dientes hasta el punto de hacerse daño.

-Deberías haber venido con nosotros cuando te lo pedimos.- Declaró con convicción.- Al menos así habríamos considerado la opción de dejarte con vida.

Ella siguió callada y solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

El gatillo fue disparado y la sangre salpicó en las paredes y el suelo del callejón.

Las nubes se disiparon al cabo de unos segundos y la luz de la luna pareció iluminarlo todo cuando en el callejón se escuchó el sonido de aquel disparo. Todo se quedó en silencio después de eso, con el mismo ambiente frío y desolado de antes, el callejón envuelto en una oscuridad de muerte y las personas que se encontraban allí calladas y expectantes.

La mujer rubia sintió sus pulmones hincharse, su corazón latiendo a cien por hora y sus pensamientos corriendo acelerados por su mente. No sentía nada, no podía sentir nada ¿Le habían disparado? ¿Qué había pasado? Debería sentir dolor, debería estar agonizando, con la sangre salpicada en el suelo y derramándose de su cuerpo desde su herida ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no sentía nada? No sentía su sangre escurrirse, ni dolor, ni siquiera un pinchazo, solo frío y desconcierto ¿Acaso ya estaba muerta? ¿Acaso era tan insensible como para no sentir nada a la hora de morir? No lo sabía, sus ojos aún estaban cerrados con fuerza mientras que ella analizaba una y otra vez las reacciones de su cuerpo y lo que este sentía. No, definitivamente no se sentía herida, no le habían tocado, la bala no había llegado a impactar en su cuerpo, estaba bien.

 _-"¿Que ha pasa..._

Cuándo abrió los ojos, fue la sangre y el cuerpo despedazado del hijo del granjero lo que vio en el suelo.

Esta vez sí reaccionó con sorpresa, clavando sus ojos azules en el suelo del callejón donde yacía aquel hombre, claramente muerto y con la pistola humeante aún en sus manos. Pero la bala no había llegado a ninguna parte y el perpetrador ahora estaba desangrándose con una enorme herida en el pecho y una expresión de miedo congelada en su rostro, con las miradas estupefactas de sus amigos que eran incapaces de reaccionar con normalidad ante esta visión. Todo había ocurrido en menos de un segundo, él había disparado el revólver y antes de que la bala alcanzara a la chica, él ya estaba muerto y tirado en el callejón, sin haberle dado tiempo a parpadear siquiera. Los otros tres hombres solo podían mirar su cadáver sin creerse lo que estaba pasando e intentando comprender qué había ocurrido, al igual que la mujer. No era natural que alguien muriera de esa manera, tan de repente, sin que ni siquiera se hubiera visto algo a su alrededor.

La rubia observó la horrible expresión que había quedado en la cara del hombre y suspiró de manera entrecortada, llegando incluso a temblar por el nerviosismo. Nadie entendía nada, se supone que la que tendría que estar muerta era ella y no el hijo del granjero, por no hablar de que las causas de la muerte eran imposibles de deducir, esa enorme herida en el pecho era imposible que hubiera aparecido de la nada.

-T-Tú...- Alcanzó a decir uno de los hombres completamente alterado. La sangre de su amigo también le habían alcanzado a él, manchando parte de su ropa y su cara.- H-Has sido tú... Maldita bruja.

Le gustaría haberlo negado, pero era incapaz de hablar, no sabía qué decir. La situación era peor de lo que había llegado a imaginar, había un hombre muerto que había pretendido asesinarla a ella y para colmo sus amigos eran testigos involuntarios de fuera lo que fuera lo que le hubiera matado. Y ella era la que tenía más probabilidades de ser juzgada, solo por ser mujer y no tener medios suficientes para defenderse.

Sin embargo, fue el como la mirada de los tres hombres frente a ella se centraron en lo que había a sus espaldas, lo que le desconcentró. Sintió una presencia extraña detrás de ella, el ambiente que les rodeaba se hizo más tenso, la temperatura pareció bajar y el terror creciente en las expresiones de aquellos tres estremecerían a cualquiera.

Sintiéndose insegura y con un miedo irracional e incertidumbre ante lo que fuera que estuviera detrás de ella, la mujer llegó a girar la cabeza unas simples dos pulgadas antes de que una fuerte corriente de viento le sacudiera y pasara justo a su lado. Sorprendida ante esto cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños en torno a su abrigo con nerviosismo.

Más que una corriente de viento, parecía algo o alguien que había pasado justo a su lado corriendo, en dirección a los otros tres hombres que quedaban.

Pero estos tampoco pudieron reaccionar, pues lo que parecía una figura humana llegó hasta ellos con una rapidez que era imposible de imaginarse y les sorprendió congelándose en el sitio e impidiéndoles moverse.

Unos quejidos ahogados, el olor metálico y desagradable de la sangre, que ahora parecía querer pintar todo el callejón, los cuerpos de los últimos tres que quedaban en pie siendo rasgados, heridos y casi partidos, todo ello fue lo que los ojos de la mujer llegó a presenciar bajo la luz de la luna, mientras que se quedaba quieta y callada, casi impasible y queriendo asimilar lo que veía. Aquella figura que parecía haber estado detrás de ella, no era un humano, no era normal, era algo fuera de este mundo que escapaba de su propia comprensión. Esa fuerza y esa rapidez no eran sobrenaturales, la facilidad que había tenido para asesinar a los tres hombres como si fueran simples mosquitos también, por no hablar del cómo había acabado con el hijo del granjero sin que los presentes fueran conscientes del cómo lo habían hecho.

Debía huir y lo sabía, tenía que irse o acabaría igual que ellos. Si no lo hacía, habría sobrevivido al intento de disparo pero no al ser inhumano que tenía enfrente.

Los cuerpos de aquellos cuatro yacían tirados en el suelo, como la basura y escoria en la que se habían convertido, la rubia se tapó la boca y la nariz con las manos e intentó con todas sus fuerzas no aspirar el olor desagradable que inundaba el lugar con más intensidad a cada segundo que pasaba. Alzó la cabeza con decisión y dio dos pasos hacia atrás para empezar a huir.

Fue inútil.

En el instante en el que sus piernas se movieron, la figura oscura que aún no podía discernir con seguridad en el callejón, se giró con rapidez para mirarla. Ella se sorprendió, preguntándose qué clase de aspecto tendría aquel que estaba haciendo aquello, ya que la oscuridad de la noche y el callejón, sumido a la rapidez con la que se movía, hacía que lo único que podía saber es que tenía figura humana. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, esa figura se precipitó hacia ella y no pudo hacer más que mirarle expectante. Después de todo huir no iba a servir de nada, ya estaba muerta.

Contuvo la respiración y sus músculos se tensaron, volvió a sentir otra ráfaga de viento a su lado, muy similar a la anterior, pero eso pasó desapercibido cuando una mano fuerte y gélida le tapó los ojos con fuerza, haciendo que se asustara, que empezara a temblar de manera imperceptible y que inmediatamente se diera cuenta de lo frío que era ese ser, o lo que fuera lo que la estuviera tocando. Una respiración igual de fría llegó a sus oídos, tensándola más y queriendo deshacerse de aquel agarre por momentos, pero no podía. Ese ser mantenía su mano tapándole los ojos desde atrás y esperando a hacer algo, no sabía el qué, pero algo.

-Lárgate. Y si se lo dices a alguien, serás la siguiente. Si lo haces no tendré ningún reparo en matarte, puedes darlo por seguro.

Esa voz áspera y masculina que le habló en su oído le pareció conocida, despertó sus sentidos de alguna forma. Pero tampoco le dio mucho tiempo a pensarlo, pues tras escuchar esas palabras, sus ojos fueron destapados y otra ráfaga de viento detrás de ella le llamó la atención.

Cuando se dio la vuelta y confirmó que aquello se había ido, supo con certeza que le había salvado la vida.

~0.0~

La espesa niebla que cubría el bosque era húmeda, fría y escalofriante. En la oscuridad inusual de aquella noche, en la que ni siquiera las estrellas eran vistas, los árboles parecían más amenazantes, la vegetación más espesa y los causantes de los ruidos extraños que se aseguraban escuchar en las profundidades de aquel lugar, ahora parecían estar justo a su lado. Aunque nadie podía verlos.

Aquel grupo de gente no podía concentrarse en los ruidos naturales del bosque, menos cuando estaban intentando encontrar algo más interesante, algo que estaban seguros de que ya sabía que estaban allí y que podían escuchar sus pasos en la maleza del bosque a medida que se adentraban más y más en este, ignorando el hecho de que ese lugar fuera el hogar y territorio declarado de los vampiros.

Sí, los vampiros. Eso era lo que habían ido a buscar, aunque por el momento no habían sido muy hospitalarios con ellos, ya que el dejar que se recorrieran medio bosque en su busca no era muy amable.

Pero en cierta forma podían entenderlo, ellos también tenían cierta preocupación ante lo que iba a ocurrir. Y era normal estarlo, incluso para los líderes de ambos grupos, que son los que se estaban tomando el asunto con más seriedad, no habían podido evitar que la incertidumbre les arrinconara.

Ambos clanes llevaban siglos sin dirigirse la palabra, literalmente, sin hacerse caso, siendo indiferentes el uno del otro. Sin pasar de un simple "No te bebas la sangre de tal persona" o el "No convoques a satanás en mi bosque". Y sin embargo, después de un año de estar ocultos y con precaución de todo y todos, siendo conscientes del peligro en el que se encontraban, ambos accedieron a reunirse en el bosque y formar una especie de acuerdo, tregua o a lo que quisieran llegar los líderes de los grupos. Realmente no es como si se llevaran mal o hubieran tenido algún tipo de guerra o disputa antes, simplemente sabían que existían y que estaban allí, pero no más allá. Para desgracia de todos, ahora que se encontraban en una situación muy delicada como lo era la caza de brujas o el miedo a lo sobrenatural, garantizar la seguridad del contrario era lo primordial. Necesitaban la certeza de que tendrían un lugar al que acudir si eran pillados o estaban bajo sospecha, yendo más allá, necesitaban ser aliados y proteger al contrario, porque de otra forma acabarían todos en la hoguera tarde o temprano, y tanto los miembros de ambos clanes como sus líderes eran conscientes de ello.

Tal ver era el saber la importancia de esa reunión, lo que hizo que una de las chicas que andaba se quedara unos segundos abstraída y mirando la maleza del bosque que pisaba. El abrigo negro que la resguardaba del frío y tapaba su cara con la enorme capucha, le hacía moverse con algo de torpeza, al igual que a sus compañeros que llevaban casi la misma prenda. Algunos se reían con ternura sabiendo que había sido su líder quién había estado casi cuatro días enteros cosiendo a mano aquellos abrigos para la ocasión, simplemente porque "En el bosque hace más frío y con ellos puestos parecemos más misteriosos, no queremos que los vampiros se lleven la impresión equivocada." Muchos le daban la razón, pero en aquel momento la muchacha que seguía parada y de pie maldecía lo mucho que pesaba aquel abrigo y el cómo limitaba su movilidad.

-¿Preocupada?- Preguntó otra chica justo a su lado.

Girando la cabeza, la intensidad de los ojos color malva que poseía Touka Yada le golpeó con fuerza, sorprendiéndose ante su cercanía y la rapidez con la que había llegado a su lado. El pelo castaño oscuro de ella seguía recogido en una coleta, aquella que solía ponerse todas las mañanas pero que ahora permanecía casi oculta entre los pliegues de su capucha. Le miraba con atención y una leve sonrisa tranquilizadora, esperando a que le respondiera.

-Un poco.- Admitió con algo de vergüenza.- Pueden pasar muchas cosas a raíz de esta reunión.

Yada asintió y se acercó más a su lado con lentitud, trasmitiendo una tranquilidad inusual y observándole de arriba a abajo. Sabía que iba a decirle algo para tranquilizarle, su amabilidad y atención era algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado.

-No te preocupes Megu, todo saldrá bien.- Le dijo con convicción.

Sintió algo cálido en la punta de sus dedos y no tardó en darse cuenta de que era la mano de Yada, la cuál se había aferrado a la suya con lentitud y parsimonia. En cierta forma eso le tranquilizó, la mano de Yada era cálida, suave, parecía calmar todo el nerviosismo que le había asolado durante toda la semana y los dedos que se entrelazaban con los suyos le hacían sentirse bien. Podía sentir los ojos de la morena sobre ella, pero lejos de incomodarle le hacía reconfortarse. La oscuridad del bosque pareció apaciguarse bajo la luz de la luna, los sonidos extraños ya no tenían tanta importancia y sus compañeros que buscaban algún indicio de los vampiros en aquel lugar dejaron de tener un semblante preocupado al ver como ellas dos se sonreían y se tomaban de las manos.

Los ojos pardos de Megu divisaron de refilón a Karma y Gakushuu a pocos metros de ellas, uno al lado del otro (como siempre) delante del grupo y mirándolas con una sonrisa cómplice mientras sus ojos parecían brillar en el lugar. Unos orbes violetas y otros ámbar, resplandeciendo en la oscuridad tal y como los de una bestia lo haría al acechar a su presa. Uno de los mechones de su pelo caoba se salió de la capucha que llevaba puesta, haciendo que se incomodara y pusiera una mueca. Aunque fue cuando la mano libre de Yada se incorporó para agarrar aquel mechón de pelo, cuando se escuchó una voz desconocida justo a su lado y las dejó paralizadas.

-Me gustan vuestros abrigos.

Tanto sus compañeros como ellas se quedaron completamente quietos, con los ojos abiertos, las respiraciones pausadas y sin atreverse a mover un músculo. Esa voz no la conocían, para nada, nunca la habían escuchado y sabía que no era ninguno de su grupo.

Por lo que solo podía significar una cosa.

Yada giró la cabeza con lentitud, para encontrarse con los intensos ojos azules de una desconocida. Con el pelo color lavanda y recogido en dos coletas bajas y un vestido gris y viejo que resaltaba su piel blanca, ella permanecía a menos de dos palmos de ambas brujas, dirigiéndoles una sonrisa amable y fijando sus ojos en las manos que aún permanecían aferradas.

Todo resultaría menos raro si no fuera porque hacía un segundo ella no estaba allí, ni siquiera la habían visto venir. Es como si se hubiera materializado frente a ellas. No les hacía falta deducir mucho quién era, o más bien, qué era. Si estaba allí, era por la misma razón que ellos y si no era de los suyos, estaba claro que era del clan de los vampiros.

-Vais todos a juego, eso es muy bonito.- Siguió diciendo la chica ignorando la estupefacción y la sorpresa en el que el grupo de las brujas se encontraba.

-¿G-Gracias?

Yada había intentado responder con normalidad ante las palabras amables de la desconocida vampiresa, aunque los nervios la estaban empezando a dominar de nuevo. Era la primera vampiresa que veían y no solo estaba a centímetros de ella, si no que se había mostrado a ellos como si nada, elogiándoles y analizándoles con intensidad mientras una bella sonrisa adornaba su cara. Como si no bebiera sangre, como si no se alimentara cada día de cuerpos mortales, y aún cuando sabía que ninguno del clan de los vampiros iba a ponerles un dedo encima, el hecho de saber que cada día buscaban un humano para beber de su sangre era un poco incómodo. Pero seguramente también era incómodo para los vampiros saber que aquel grupo de personas practicaban la magia negra y la hechicería. Por lo que estaban en paz.

Seguramente ella y la vampiresa habrían seguido hablando, si no fuera porque una exclamación de otra bruja y la alegre risa de una desconocida llamó la atención de todos. Dirigieron sus miradas a su derecha, donde el ruido de las hojas secas rompiéndose y la tela de la ropa haciendo fricción, rompió el silencio junto a la risa de una joven y las quejas asombradas de otra.

Aún si el bosque estaba oscuro, se podía distinguir con claridad el pelo naranja, corto y brillante de la chica que se había abalanzado sobre la bruja. Muchos incluso se asustaron del repentino "ataque" e incluso pensaron que todo esto era una trampa para atacarles, pero parecieron calmarse al darse cuenta de que esa vampiresa no estaba atacando a su amiga precisamente, si no que se había tirado a ella para estrecharle en un gran abrazo, uno repentino y fuerte que sacudió a la bruja y le hizo ser incapaz de zafarse.

El abrazo fue tal que la capucha que ella llevaba puesta para esconder su rostro cayó, dejando que su pelo liso, largo y rubio como el sol quedara al descubierto junto con sus ojos azules que detonaban sorpresa. Nakamura Rio bajaba la cabeza y observaba anonadada a la desconocida, que aún riendo con emoción estrechaba sus brazos entorno a sus caderas y apretujaba sus cuerpos juntos como si se conocieran desde siempre. Era inusual que una vampiresa te recibiera en el bosque de tal forma, con una sonrisa tan afable y un abrazo efusivo, pero Nakamura estuvo segura de que aquella que le abrazaba no era una vampiresa muy normal cuando se dio cuenta de que sus ojos verdes le miraban con intensidad.

-Vaya...- Murmuró Kurahashi con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

De un momento a otro, las manos de Kurahashi dejaron de estar alrededor de las caderas de Nakamura para posarse en sus mejillas, sosteniendo su rostro con suavidad y bajándolo para que le mirara a los ojos. La rubia no sabía qué decir, se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, las manos y el tacto de esa chica era frío como el hielo, pero la forma en la que sus ojos verdes y resplandecientes se clavaban en los suyos le hacía sentirse cohibida. Más bajo la luz de la luna llena, en la cuál podía entrever como la del pelo corto acercaba sus rostros cada vez más, mirándole más de cerca, con sus alientos empezando a entremezclarse. Nakamura no entendía nada, sus compañeros tampoco, aunque al parecer Karma y Gakushuu se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo al ver como ella se cohibía y empezaba a sonrojarse por culpa de una vampiresa que, al parecer, había tomado un interés repentino en ella.

-Eres la chica más guapa que he visto en toda mi existencia.

Nakamura se sintió enrojecer hasta la punta de los pies al escuchar aquello, mientras que Kurahashi solo se limitó a seguir mirándola con atención y sonriendo con pura y simple inocencia.

-¿E-Eh?- Alcanzó a murmurar la rubia mientras sentía que le agarre en su cara se hacía un poco más fuerte.

-Me habían dicho que las brujas eran feas, pero tú eres... Eres genial.- Dijo Kurahashi suspirando con emoción.- Definitivamente mis hermanos me han mentido.

Fue tras esa declaración de Kurahashi que una ráfaga de viento repentina y fuerte les asoló, haciendo que algunos se escondieran más contra sus capuchas y cerraran los ojos para que no les entrara nada en estos. Pero fue el hecho de que ahora podían percibir la presencia de unos ¿8 seres? Lo que les hizo ignorar aquel suceso.

Ahora sí que había empezando la reunión.

Una fuerza desconocida hizo que Kurahashi se separara de Nakamura de repente, sorprendiendo a ambas chicas, las cuales parecían estar perdidas en sus pensamientos. Rio levantó para mirada para saber lo que había pasado, pero lo que encontró no sabía si le inspiraba ternura o miedo. Miedo porque un vampiro con el pelo verde oscuro y unos ojos negros como el tizón, le miraba con enfado y un rencor latente cuyo origen nadie podía adivinar. Y ternura porque ese vampiro había agarrado a Kurahashi desde el cuello de atrás de su vestido color crema y le había alejado de ella de un solo tirón, haciendo que Kurahashi se quejara ante su agarre y mirara a la rubia desde su sitio con súplica y un pequeño puchero adorable, como implorando que la volvieran a dejar a su lado, aunque esto no pareció hacerle mucha gracia al vampiro que la sostenía.

-No hemos venido para esto Kurahashi.- Replicó el vampiro mientras empezaba a andar para alejarse de Nakamura mientras arrastraba a la otra con él, dirigiéndose justamente al extremo donde se encontraban Karma y Gakushuu.

-¡P-Pero Kimura...

Las quejas de Kurahashi no parecieron valer para nada, menos cuando otro pareció intervenir desde un sitio distinto. Esta vez fue al lado de Ritsu, que aún seguía junto a Yada y Megu, apareciendo de la nada igual que los demás y tomando de la mano a la vampiresa para arrastrarla al mismo sitio en el que estaban sus compañeros con parsimonia y tranquilidad, intentando calmar el ambiente.

-No pasa nada Kurahashi, tienes que tener paciencia, debes comprender que ahora no es el momento más adecuado para decir esas cosas.

La voz tranquila de Isogai y su aspecto amable hizo que Megu no pudiera evitar perderse en esos ojos castaños que la miraron por un segundo, ignorando como el agarre de la mano de Yada se hacía más fuerte y el hecho de que Ritsu fuera la que estuviera sosteniendo la mano del chico.

Por otra parte a nadie le extrañó que los cuatro vampiros que se habían mostrado se estuvieran dirigiendo hacia Karma y Gakushuu, no solo porque ambos estaban encabezando el grupo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, si no porque los otros tres vampiros que se habían mostrado frente a los hechiceros llevaban allí un buen rato observando a esa pareja en silencio. Habían aparecido de entre los árboles, completamente callados y sin llamar la atención, justo al contrario que sus dos compañeras las cuales habían sido movidas por la curiosidad y el interés. Por lo que mientras esperaban a que estas se calmaran, se habían quedado allí manteniendo un duelo de miradas con la pareja que les miraba de arriba a abajo.

Desde el punto de vista de Gakushuu y Karma, ninguno de esos tres parecían ser el líder, no porque parecieran débiles, si no porque eran todos muy jóvenes como para liderarse. Aunque el chico moreno y de ojos castaños sí parecía tener buena madera de jefe, más con lo apacible y amable que parecía. Pero por el momento tenían a una chica oscura mirándoles con seriedad, a un chico que parecía una chica con el pelo azul y a otra muchacha con el pelo rojizo y una expresión de indiferencia.

 _-"No parecen querer hacernos nada..."_ \- Pensó Karma con convicción. Tenía eso claro desde el principio, pero la preocupación de que se pusieran violentos y todos estuvieran en peligro siempre estaba ahí y no podía evitar cuestionarse las cosas.

De un momento a otro, los otros cuatro vampiros que habían quedado desperdigados se unieron a los suyos. De la nada, ambos clanes se vieron golpeados por la realidad. Siete vampiros en un lado y trece brujas y hechiceros en otro. Ambos frente a frente, mirándose en el bosque con nerviosismo. Sabiendo el peligro en el que se encontraban y lo mucho que se jugaban esa noche. Escudriñándose con la mirada y analizándose mutuamente, aunque algunos con más interés que otros.

-Buena noche para un aquelarre ¿Verdad?

La voz burlona y levemente sarcástica de Kirara pareció romper el ambiente tenso y frío que se había formado, haciendo que algunos soltaran un suspiro de alivio. Al menos ella y unos cuantos más se tomaban la situación con humor, después de todo no era muy normal mezclarse de aquella forma y puede que hasta fuera divertido.

-Sí, por desgracia no hemos podido encontrar las cabras para degollarlas.- Soltó Karma con una sonrisa condescendiente y empezando a bromear con la vampiresa de pelo negro.- Pero si queréis os conseguimos a un par de aldeanos para que os bebáis su sangre.

-No gracias, ya hemos comido esta tarde.- Respondió ella.- Pero apreciamos la invitación, algún día. Mientras tanto... ¿Puedo asumir que tú o el que está a tu lado sois los líderes del clan?

Se escuchó una leve risa sarcástica por detrás y un "Más quisieran", pero tanto Karma como Asano quisieron ignorar aquel clarísimo insulto para seguir conversando con la que suponían que era la vampiresa de más autoridad de entre los siete que había allí. Ya que aunque no parecía ser la líder, la forma en la que los otros la respetaban daba a entender que era superior a ellos en cierta forma, ya fuera por edad o por fuerza, qué más daba.

-Nos halaga que pienses eso, pero no.- Dijo Karma entornando los ojos.- Nuestro líder se está retrasando un poco, nos ordenó que viniéramos antes para no levantar sospechas.

-Que oportuno, el nuestro ha hecho lo mismo. No sabemos ni donde está.- Contestó Kirara ladeando la cabeza y rascándose la mejilla, por un momento incluso pareció preocupada.

-Ya ¿Y qué hacemos mientras que ellos llegan? ¿Contaminamos el pozo otra vez?

Karma dijo aquello con un tono tan emocionado, que parecía un niño ilusionado ante la posibilidad de arruinar la vida de todo el pueblo contaminando un simple pozo de agua potable, pero la gran mayoría de los de su grupo ya estaban acostumbrados a eso, incluso Gakushuu, el cuál solo rodó los ojos y miró hacia otro lado.

-Para empezar ¿Por qué no os quitáis las capuchas?- Dijo Rinka de repente con un tono serio.- No sería justo que vosotros sepáis nuestra identidad y nosotros solo os veamos con esos abrigos negros.

Un repentino silencio les invadió, en el que el grupo de los que estaban encapuchados parecieron dudar de esas palabras. Era cierto que no era justo que ellos supieran quienes eran y lo que eran, se habían mostrado al descubierto, mientras que ellos seguían resguardándose en sus abrigos. Pero su situación eran muy diferente a la de los vampiros, siempre la había sido. Ellos vivían escondidos en el bosque, ocultos de todo y de todos, apareciendo raramente en el pueblo unicamente para la ropa y para su alimento, mientras que ellos vivían en el pueblo, tenían su vida allí, estaban justo al lado de aquellos que querían erradicarles y ocultarse era mil veces más difícil. Su identidad y sus caras era algo que querían guardar celosamente del mundo de lo sobrenatural al que desgraciadamente ya pertenecían.

Pero fue la risita suave de Karma y un suspiro pesado de Nakamura lo que les hizo levantar la cabeza y reaccionar.

-Claro, tienes razón. No sería nada justo.- Dijo el pelirrojo levantando su capucha y dejando su rostro al descubierto junto con su sonrisa burlona.- Además, no hay que enfadar a las vendedoras de flores, en cualquier momento pueden tirarte una cesta de mimbre a la cabeza.

Rinka se dio completamente por aludida frunciendo el ceño y mirándole con un mohín. Vale, le había pillado, era obvio que la había visto vendiendo flores en el mercado y posiblemente no sería el único de aquel grupo, pero ¿Qué importaba ya?

Siguiendo el comportamiento del pelirrojo, tanto Gakushuu que estaba a su lado como sus demás compañeros empezaron a quitarse las capuchas, dejando al descubierto su identidad y sus rostros. Algunos mostrando sonrisas apenadas y otros con una expresión de indiferencia.

A algunos vampiros incluso le sorprendió el hecho de que podían reconocer a algunos de aquel clan.

Isogai no tardó en fijarse en aquella chica morena, con su pelo recogido en dos trenzas y ojos lilas que se ocultaban tras unas enormes gafas, la cuál le miraba con timidez desde su sitio y tensándose a cada segundo que pasaba, de la misma forma que aquella vez que chocaron en el pueblo por accidente, cuando ella parecía estar en el mercado comprando pan y él... Bueno, él estaba atendiendo otros asuntos.

Rinka tampoco pudo evitar reconocer a tres chicas que le miraban desde su posición, las tres unidas en un pequeño grupito y sonriéndole con timidez. La primera con el pelo largo y negro como la noche, llamando la atención con esos ojos miel y una sonrisa dulce. La segunda con el pelo corto y castaño, muy corto, como si fuera un chico, le observaba con sus ojos magenta que parecían pedirle disculpas desde la distancia. La tercera con el pelo hasta los hombros y un flequillo recto, de color caoba y ojos lilas, también le regalaba una sonrisa complaciente. No sabía que sentir ante su presencia, ya que gran parte del dinero que había obtenido vendiendo flores era gracias a esas tres chicas, que aunque no sabía sus nombres, siempre que las había visto en el mercado ellas se habían acercado con amabilidad y paciencia, comprándole flores y tendiéndole el dinero como si fuera un tesoro. En el fondo se sentía agradecida hacia ellas y saber que eran del clan de las brujas, le preocupaba.

Kirara miraba con atención al grupo de tres chicos que parecían estar algo apartados de los demás, teniendo curiosidad por su porte y actitud. El más alto de ellos, con un aspecto duro, alto y una espalda ancha así como expresión de seriedad, parecía mandar sobre los otros dos, uno con el pelo negro, muy moreno, y otro rubio con cara de preocupación. No sabía por qué, pero le daba la impresión de que podría llevarse muy bien con aquellos tres, es más, la breve mirada que ellos le devolvieron lo confirmó, instalándose entre los cuatro una especie de aura cómplice de la que nadie pareció percatarse.

Por su parte, Kurahashi no podía mirar a otra persona que no fuera Nakamura, clavando sus ojos en ella sin poder evitar una sonrisa. No había dejado de observarla ni siquiera un instante, notando como la rubia parecía cohibirse ante ella. Y así era, pues Nakamura se sentía nerviosa al recordar las palabras que le había dicho y lo mucho que la estaba mirando. Pero ninguna de las dos podía calmar el nerviosismo que las asolaba al cruzar sus miradas.

Ritsu tampoco podía dejar de mirar a los dos chicas a las que se había acercado antes, Megu y Yada, las cuales seguían con sus manos entrelazadas pero cada una en su propio mundo. Ignorando el cómo les observaba y se daba cuenta no solo de la indecisión de Megu, si no de la forma en la que pretendía ocultar cómo miraba a Isogai (que estaba a su lado), y el como a Yada parecía no gustarle nada ese hecho. Desde el momento en el que las había visto tomándose de las manos, esas dos le habían parecido... Interesantes.

El único que parecía más seguro y menos nervioso que nunca era Nagisa, el cuál miraba desde su sitio a cierta peliverde de ojos pardos, que le devolvía la mirada y una pequeña sonrisa cómplice la cuál le hacía estar aliviado. Esos dos tenían más cosas que decirse a parte de una simple sonrisa, aunque no es como si pudieran acercarse el uno al otro tan tranquilamente en esa situación.

Fue cuando Kimura abrió la boca, que cierto malestar se instaló entre los dos clanes, empezando a temerse cierta tensión en el ambiente.

-El hijo del alcalde...- Dijo el vampiro en voz alta y llamando la atención de inmediato.

En menos de un segundo todas las miradas de los vampiros estaban puestas en Gakushuu, el cuál lejos de cohibirse o de sentirse amenazado, levantó la cabeza con orgullo y les miró con decisión sin dejar que un ápice de sus ojos violetas mostraran debilidad, aunque en el fondo cierto malestar empezara a preocuparle. Porque tal vez el hecho de ser quién era fuera lo que les impidiera estar en paz con los vampiros, y no estaba nada bien.

-No os preocupéis por él.- Dijo Karma al instante.- Le tenemos bien domesticado.

Gakushuu le dirigió una mirada de enfado antes de empezar a defenderse él mismo.

-Estoy de vuestro lado.- Declaró con total convicción.- Llevo años en el clan de las brujas por voluntad propia.

Cierto silencio tenso siguió inundando en el ambiente.

-No te creo.- Dijo Kirara al instante.

-Yo...- Intentó decir Gakushuu para explicarse mejor.

-He dicho que no te creo. No digas nada, seguiré sin creerte.

-K-Kirara...- Intentó Isogai hacerla entrar en razón.

-No.- Negó esta.- Es el hijo del alcalde ¿Pretendéis que me fie de él? Está claro que nos traicionará a todos a la más mínima.

Más silencio incómodo. Los vampiros sabían que Kirara no solía comportarse así a menos que tuviera razones. Y para su desgracia, la razón que la estaba moviendo en ese momento era el recuerdo de sus padres muertos en la nieve por culpa de aquellos cazadores de vampiros que el anterior alcalde había contratado. Era doloroso y nada oportuno que Kirara recordara en esos instantes su pasado y quién había provocado aquello, pero el pelinaranja no había tenido culpa de esos sucesos.

Y afortunadamente una voz potente y desconocida de una mujer, fue quien se lo hizo saber.

-Si quisiera traicionarnos ¿No crees que todos ya estaríamos muertos?

La figura alta y ceñida en un gran abrigo casi igual al que llevaban los miembros del clan, fue lo que revolucionó el ambiente por completo. Apareció andando entre el grupo de brujas, de la nada, habiendo llegado a través del bosque hacía apenas unos segundos. Se dirigía a los vampiros con pasos seguros y fijos, hablando con más seguridad de lo que nunca antes nadie les había mostrado. Simplemente con ver la forma en la que los ojos de algunas brujas brillaron, el como Karma sonrió con orgullo y la manera en la que ella se había dirigido a todos, se podía deducir quién era en realidad.

La líder de las brujas, justo delante de sus narices.

Con un porte elegante y difícil de describir, los puños apretados y la gran capucha ocultando su identidad, daba un aire de superioridad y amenaza que pocas veces antes habían sentido los vampiros. No necesitaban confirmación de ningún tipo para saber que esa mujer era una líder adecuada, menos cuando se colocó junto a Karma y Asano para seguir hablándoles con tranquilidad, bajo las miradas de admiración y sonrisas que había levantado entre los de su clan.

-Comprendo tu preocupación y el como quieres proteger a los de tu clan, debe de ser duro ser la más mayor y segunda al mando.- Dijo dirigiéndose a Kirara con un inusual tono tranquilo y comprensivo.- Pero puedo asegurarte de que Gakushuu no nos va a traicionar, es de lógica.

Kirara no quiso contestar a nada de lo que dijo, al igual que sus compañeros estaba anonadada escuchando a aquella mujer desconocida y reflexionando sobre sus palabras.

-Si él estuviera del lado de su padre, habría aprovechado todas las oportunidades que ha tenido a lo largo de este año para mandarnos a todos a la hoguera.- Siguió explicando ella.- Además, es cierto que forma parte de esto desde antes de que la caza de brujas se llevara a cabo y ya no puede marcharse, tiene cosas que proteger dentro de este clan...

A algunos les pareció ver una leve sonrisa coqueta por parte de Gakushuu y un leve sonrojo rápidamente ocultado por parte de Karma, pero lo dejaron pasar cuando Kirara contestó a las palabras de la líder.

-Es cierto, lo siento.- Admitió la vampiresa mirando a la mujer con orgullo a pesar de estar disculpándose.- Tiene su lógica.

-No importa, no tienes nada de qué disculparte. Quieres proteger a tu clan de cualquier cosa, incluidos los traidores, es por eso que has reaccionado así, yo habría hecho lo mismo.- Admitió la mujer.- Eres una buena miembro para el clan, por lo que veo.

Kirara optó por no responder, más que nada porque no sabía qué decir ante un cumplido como ese. Aunque la sonrisita que le dirigió Isogai desde su sitió le incomodó un poco.

-Garantizar la seguridad de ambos clanes es primordial para ambos ahora mismo, es por eso que estamos aquí ¿Verdad?- Siguió hablando la líder.- Con el hecho de saber que cubriréis nuestras espaldas y nosotros la vuestra es más que suficiente, una colaboración en la que nos protejamos mutuamente y podamos estar algo más unidos, sería lo ideal. Lo que sea con tal de defendernos el uno al otro de esta caza de lo sobrenatural ¿Que opináis?

-Es lo que estamos buscando.- Contestó Kirara al instante.

-Me alegro.- Contestó la mujer.- Aunque, más que nada me gustaría hablarlo cara a cara con vuestro líder ¿Podría bajar de ese árbol para darnos la mano y dejar el pacto como firmado?

Fue cuando la mujer dijo aquellas palabras y echó la mirada hacia arriba, fijándose en las largas y siniestras ramas de un árbol, cuando todos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de otro vampiro más.

Sentado en una de las ramas más altas y escuchando la conversación con atención, Karasuma permanecía quieto e impasible ante la llamada de atención de la líder de las brujas. Sabía que ella se había dado cuenta de dónde estaba escondido desde el principio y simplemente alzó una ceja hacia su pregunta y ante las miradas de todos los demás, que se sorprendieron de sobremanera al darse cuenta de que estaba allí y que seguramente lo había estado desde el principio. Esas brujas y hechiceros... Eran jóvenes, igual que sus vampiros.

El pensamiento de aquello fue lo que le hizo dar un salto repentino para bajar al suelo con agilidad, sin importar los metros que hubiera de caída o quién estuviera debajo. Tal y como pensó, aterrizó sobre sus pies, en el pasto y justo delante de la mujer sin ningún tipo de problema, mientras que notaba la mirada de ella bajo su capucha. Karasuma se quedó un momento callado ante el hecho de que no podía ver ni los ojos ni el pelo de la líder de las brujas, pero eso era irrelevante.

Todos sabían que se avecinaba algo grande, algo horrible, algo de lo que no tenían conocimiento ni defensa. Y el único apoyo que podían conseguir era el del contrario. Por ese motivo estaban allí, para unirse en uno solo, garantizar su seguridad, protegerse mutuamente de lo que fuera que se les viniera encima y sobrevivir, como habían hecho siempre. Sobrevivir todos juntos, tanto vampiros, como brujas y hechiceros, en la oscuridad en la que habían elegido vivir.

Una alianza en toda regla, la cual ambos sabían que no se rompería en siglos. Puede que en milenios. Puede que nunca.

-Contamos con vosotros.- Dijo Karasuma tendiéndole le mano a la mujer con convicción.

-Lo mismo digo.- Respondió ella dándole la mano con fuerza y estrechándola con parsimonia.- Aunque no te preocupes, yo te lo debo.

Karasuma pareció confundirse ante estas palabras. Sin embargo, fueron las acciones de la mujer lo que le desconcertaron por completo.

Porque con un movimiento rápido, ella se quitó la capucha negra que ocultaba su identidad y dejaba a todos en vilo.

Aquella capucha que escondía su pelo largo, rubio y resplandeciente, sus ojos azules y su figura curvilínea, así como las manchas de sangre que habían salpicado en su cara tras el asesinato que había presenciado en un callejón de camino a la reunión.

Aquel asesinato que Karasuma había causado, para salvarla del hijo del granjero y sus amigos.

-Esta noche me has salvado la vida, líder de los vampiros.- Declaró Irina Jelavić con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.- Y una bruja nunca olvida.

* * *

Holi ~

Yai ~ Cuarto capítulo. Madre mía, lo que me ha costado, creo que lo he hecho en dos días y no sabía que podía escribir tan rápido hasta ese momento. Me estoy esforzando en subir un capítulo cada semana, sí, es mi objetivo aunque no sé si podré mantener la linea por mucho más tiempo :'D

Respecto al capítulo, haré el pequeño resumen de siempre para dejar todas las cosas claras, ya que aquí se han presentado personajes nuevos y a lo mejor no todo el mundo ha pillado quienes son: Irina fue atacada por el hijo del granjero y sus amigos (otra vez) que la amenazaban de muerte, para su suerte llegó Karasuma a rescatarla a tiempo y la salvó sin dejar muy claro sus motivos. Por otra parte el clan de las brujas y de los vampiros se reunen , se conocen y llegan a un pacto para protegerse mutuamente ante la situación actual de Salem. El clan de las brujas y hechiceros al completo serían: Okuda, Kanzaki, Okano, Fuwa, Terasaka, Yoshida, Muramatsu, Nakamura, Megu, Yada, Kayano, Karma, Gakushuu y finalmente Irina, que desde el principio ha resultado ser la líder del clan y siempre ha sabido que Karasuma era su "protector", por llamarlo de alguna manera (?).

Y eso es básicamente lo que ha pasado en el capítulo. Y a ver... A ver... Era obvio, era MUY obvio que la líder de las brujas era Irina, osea, yo lo veía muy obvio viendo las cosas que iba escribiendo incluso en los primeros capítulos. Por lo que si alguien lo ha visto venir, no me extraña, creo que nunca había lanzado tantas indirectas para un personaje en un fic, de verdad. Respecto a más personajes, en este capítulo se ha sentido más el yuri que otra cosa, más que nada por las menciones del Megu x Yada y el Kurahashi x Nakamura. Sí, tengo ships, muchas ships y ya no tengo reparos en ponerlas a todas. A parte de eso, este capítulo ha sido bastante simple, sin nada más relevante que las identidades de las brujas. Así que no creo que tenga que decir nada más.

Ahora lo suyo es responder los reviews:

 **·Lizz:** Gracias ~ Me alegra que te gusten las ships, es lo principal de esto de todos modos xD Y las brujas, las brujas son lo mejor, a mi también me encanta esa temática, por eso no dudé mucho a la hora de empezar este fic *^* Definitivamente no eres la única que se esperaba el Asano x Karma, cualquiera que viera este fic y lo comparara con lo que publico sacaría conclusiones rápido xD Muchas gracias por leer y espero que te guste este capi ~

 **·The Nova 6:** Obvio que iban a ser Gakushuu y Karma, pero si ya me conoces, ya es que no había otra opción xD El asunto de Chiba es complicadillo, es lo más mono del mundo respecto a Rinka, pero obviamente siendo cazador y habiendo sido contratado, no es como si tuviera muchas opciones respecto a ella a parte de matarla de un tiro, así que(?) Por ahora Chiba sospecha, pero calla xD Nagisa ya ha salido lol Te faltan Sugino y Maehara y creo que les falta poco, mientras tanto tienes al clan de las brujas al completo, eso debería bastar (?) Obviamente que ha salido Kayano, y la reunión todavía no ha terminado, así que xD Ya veremos lo que pasa en el próximo capi ~

 **·Aria Nozomi:** Aww ~ Gracias, eso me halaga. Procuraré seguir con la trama como hasta ahora, gracias por leer ~

Y ya está, no sé que más decir aquí porque siento que ya está todo explicado, así que me despediré esperando que hayáis disfrutado leyendo esto tanto como yo escribiéndolo.

Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


	5. Chapter 5

**Panic in Salem**

Capítulo 5

-¿Nagisa?

Se escuchó una voz femenina en medio del bosque, con un tono curioso y algo preocupado.

Dando unos cuantos pasos hacia delante, la chica decidió ignorar el sonido de las hojas secas bajo sus pies y el ruido de la fricción de su pesado abrigo negro, para afinar su oído y poner más atención a su alrededor, esperando una respuesta de la persona a la que había llamado.

Era tarde, muy tarde. El bosque seguía estando oscuro y húmedo, con la única luz tenue de la luna iluminando las deformes ramas de los árboles secos y los arbustos maltrechos. Era más de media noche, puede que incluso las tres o las cuatro de la mañana. La reunión de los clanes había acabado hacía tan solo unos diez minutos y la chica aún no sabía qué pensar de aquello.

Había sido una reunión extraña y difícil de explicar. Por una parte, estaba muy feliz de haber conocido al clan de los vampiros al completo, aunque fuera pintoresco y algo raro, con una vampiresa animada y que había quedado fascinada por Nakamura, otra con el gusto por sus ropas y abrigos, la chica que vendía flores de manera amable y tranquila en el mercado, así como el chico simpático que una vez ayudó a Okuda a comprar el pan. De alguna u otra manera es como si ya se hubieran conocido todos antes, sin saber quiénes eran o lo que eran, pero se habían conocido. Y por otra parte, lo más extraño y pintoresco de la reunión y aquello que había dejado a todos los miembros con una expresión confundida, fue el hecho de que sus dos líderes ya se hubieran conocido antes de aquello. Era algo que definitivamente no se esperaban de ninguno de los dos y tanto los vampiros como las brujas y hechiceros se habían quedado sorprendidos al escuchar la declaración de Irina ante el líder de los vampiros. La reacción de este tampoco fue algo muy normal, ya que al ver el rostro de la bruja no hizo más que quedarse callado y pensando hasta después de unos minutos, que asintió y empezó a hablar sobre el pacto que estaban haciendo, como si no hubiera pasado nada, ignorando completamente el tema. Para los que conocían a Irina sabían que no se había tomado nada bien que aquel vampiro ignorara el asunto, pero el verdadero tema de la reunión era el acuerdo entre ellos, por lo que la rubia ignoró aquello y acabó hablando de diplomacia con el otro. Pasaron así unos minutos y antes de que todos empezaran a cansarse, la conversación entre ambos líderes terminó, acordando volver a encontrarse tarde o temprano para saber cómo estaba realmente la situación.

Y fue justamente cuando los vampiros se dieron la vuelta para marcharse a la iglesia y las brujas empezaron a andar hacia el pueblo, cuando ella vio su oportunidad.

No era la primera vez que se escapaba al bosque y nadie preguntaba sobre ello, tampoco que desaparecía durante horas y nadie le preguntaba. Por lo que suponía que esta vez sería más de lo mismo. Por esa misma razón ella seguía en el bosque, llamando en susurros al vampiro de pelo azul y esperando que él también se hubiera escapado de sus compañeros de un momento a otro.

Suerte que había sido así.

-Estoy aquí.- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

La peliverde se sobresaltó un poco ante aquello, dando un bote y girándose de inmediato para ver a su acompañante. Casi siempre hacía lo mismo, Nagisa era tan silencioso y tan rápido que era imposible percatarse de que estaba detrás tuya o que se había acercado a ti. Y aunque Kayano sabía que él no lo hacía con maldad, le tenía cierto temor a esa faceta suya, tan invisible y difícil de discernir, con la que podría acercarse a cualquier amenaza y despedazarla sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Suponía que era una de las facultades que el peliazul tenía como vampiro, pero pensar en lo que podría hacer con ella le infundía hasta miedo. Sin embargo, sabía que él sería incapaz de hacerle daño, tanto la experiencia como la forma en la que él le estaba mirando en ese momento, se lo demostraban.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Nagisa con una risita.- No quería asustarte.

-No importa.- Contestó Kayano apresurada.- Supongo que nunca me acostumbro a que aparezcas así.

Nagisa le dirigió una sonrisa mientras Kayano intentaba regular su acelerado corazón. Aunque eso no ayudaba cuando podía notar los ojos azules e intensos del chico sobre ella, le ponía demasiado nerviosa y lo ocultaba como podía.

-¿Los de tu clan no se preocuparan por ti?- Preguntó Nagisa de repente con un ligero tono de preocupación.

-No creo, no es la primera vez que me escapo así.- Dijo ella con indiferencia.- Y mira quién fue a hablar.

-Nosotros somos vampiros, salimos de noche con frecuencia. No es lo mismo.

-Vale, vale...

Un silencio algo incómodo se instaló entre ellos. Aún si no era la primera vez que se escapaban y se encontraban a solas en el bosque, esta vez no sabían qué decirse. Había demasiadas cosas que abordar y sus mentes aún seguían estancadas en la reunión que habían tenido y las consecuencias que se podrían dar en esta, por lo que no sabían de qué hablar esta noche. A pesar de eso, parecía que con la simple acción de estar juntos un rato, ya era suficiente. Al menos para tranquilizarse.

-¿Sabes de qué se conocen nuestros líderes?- Acabó preguntando Kayano con curiosidad.

Si bien era la pregunta que todo el mundo se hacía, para ellos dos que eran los miembros de ambos clanes que se encontraban a escondidas desde hace más de un año, era algo que necesitaban saber.

-Ni idea...- Dijo Nagisa desanimado.- Aunque creo que Kirara sabe algo.

-¿Kirara?

-La vampiresa del pelo negro.

Kayano le reconoció como la vampiresa que parecía haber entrado en pánico al ver a Asano en la reunión. No la culpaba, pues era normal que sospecharan de él, se trataba del hijo del alcalde y en Salem tenía fama de ser un buen chico, honrado y trabajador, a mucha gente le costaría ver al pelinaranja dentro de un aquelarre.

-¿Ella... Sigue sospechando?- Preguntó con algo de duda. El que aquella vampiresa no se fiara de ellos podría significar muchas cosas malas.

-No, tranquila.- Contestó Nagisa al instante.- Ella se comportó así por... Cosas del pasado. Pero creo que nuestro líder ha hablado con ella y comprende que es vital que confiemos los unos en los otros.

-A-Ah. Sí.

-Además, creo que se ha fijado en unos hechiceros que había allí, tal vez incluso se hacen amigos.

-Oh ¿Terasaka, Yoshida y Muramatsu? Yo también lo he pensado.

-Forman un buen grupo ¿Verdad?

-Sí, parecía que iban a escaparse a hacer trastadas los cuatro en cualquier momento.

Unas cuantas risitas animadas de ambos se escucharon en el lugar, disipando el ambiente pesado y silencioso que les había preocupado antes. Aunque en cierta forma sabían que las bromas no podían durar mucho tiempo, los dos eran conscientes. Tal vez por eso Nagisa se puso serio de repente y Kayano dejó de reír, tal vez por eso los dos se miraron con intensidad, sabiendo los pensamientos oscuros que cruzaban por su mente, pero que estaban tan entremezclados que eran incapaces de expresarlos bien. La tensión ya no estaba ahí, pero el silencio que los inundó parecía más frío e indiferente que nunca.

-Akari.- Le llamó Nagisa de repente.

El pecho de la peliverde se contrajo. No le gustaba, odiaba que él le llamara así. No quería volver a escuchar ese nombre por parte de nadie, pero el que fuera el propio Nagisa el que pronunciara su verdadero nombre con tal facilidad, era lo que hacía que sus reclamos quedaran atorados en su garganta y se limitara solo a escuchar. Porque ella era consciente de que él solo utilizaba ese nombre para decirle algo verdaderamente serio. O al menos algo que él consideraba de una importancia suficiente como para ello.

-Ahora que nuestros clanes han llegado a un acuerdo, todos haremos lo posible para que no se repita.- Dijo Nagisa mirándole a los ojos con seriedad.

Ella no supo qué contestar. Ni siquiera sabía si tenía que contestar. Nunca había hablado con Nagisa sobre el pánico y terror extremo que tenía a la caza de brujas y lo que conllevaba, pero se imaginaba que el peliazul habría sacado conclusiones él solo. Cualquiera lo haría si tenía en cuenta el suceso del que estaban hablando.

-No dejaremos que otra bruja sea quemada en la hoguera ¿Lo entiendes?

Sí, lo entendía. Kayano o Akari, o cualquiera que fuese su nombre en ese momento, lo entendía a la perfección. Porque a pesar de que había pasado un año, aún le dolía, aún tenía pesadillas con ello, aún había una sensación de culpabilidad que le inundaba cuando pensaba en ello. La peliverde aún lloraba la muerte de su hermana mayor, Yukimura Aguri. De una forma que nadie se imaginaba. En su mente seguía sin comprender el por qué. Por qué ella, por qué su hermana, por qué morir de esa forma, por qué se la arrebataron de esa manera. No lo sabía y no había respuesta, ya nunca la habría. Y sabía que lo que Nagisa, su clan, el de los vampiros y todos aquellos que habían sido sobrecogidos por la muerte de su hermana, la única bruja verdadera que fue quemada en la hoguera, intentaban decirle de alguna forma que todo estaría bien, que no volvería a pasar, que harían lo imposible para que otra bruja no sufriera lo mismo que sufrió su hermana. Pero aunque le hiciera feliz ese hecho, su hermana no iba a volver, ya había sido torturada y seguía habiendo mujeres que lo eran a pesar de no ser brujas.

Aunque lo entendía, le dolía. Pero no quería expresar ese dolor delante de Nagisa, de ninguna de las maneras. Tal vez porque no quería preocuparle más o porque consideraba que él ya había hecho lo suficiente por ella. De todas formas, no pudo evitar hacer aquello a lo que se había acostumbrado desde hace un año. A entornar los ojos, esbozar una sonrisa falsa e inclinar la cabeza para ocultar su dolor. Siendo como una actriz de cabaret destrozada y sin ganas de vivir que fácilmente engañaba a los demás con sus falsas muecas. Muecas que incluso el inocente vampiro se creía.

-Lo sé. No dudo de ninguno de los clanes.- Contestó con voz amable.- Además, somos todos muy cuidadosos. Dudo mucho que algo así se repita.

-S-Sí, pero...- Empezó a dudar Nagisa ante su seguridad.- Aún así, hay que tener cuidado.

-Claro, no te preocupes tanto.- Respondió la chica haciendo un gesto desinteresado, pero claramente falso. Nagisa no habría dudado si no fuera porque sus ojos pardos parecieron oscurecerse de repente.- De todas formas, mi hermana no habría sido ejecutada si esa persona no la hubiera delatado.

Lo último parecía haberlo dicho en un susurro, que de una manera u otra parecía destilar rencor y enfado, contrastando notablemente con la sonrisa que estaba esbozando. Esto a Nagisa le extrañó de sobremanera, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que era una de esas pocas ocasiones en las que Kayano solía abrirse un poco y hablar sobre la ejecución de su hermana, era un tema difícil para ella y no solían tratarlo demasiado, pero esta era la primera vez que escuchaba sobre un tercero que hubiera delatado a la mujer, al parecer ni siquiera el mismo Karasuma sabía sobre el tema.

-¿Esa persona?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Él es posiblemente el peligro más potencial para todos los clanes, Nagisa.- Murmuró ella aún con un tono de rencor.- Si alguien nos descubre y nos caza, seguramente será él.

-¿Quién es?

Lo había preguntado por curiosidad, para cuidarse de lo que sea que le estuviera avisando su amiga. Pero la respuesta que recibió, no hizo más que desconcertarle y confundirle aún más.

-El dios de la muerte.

~0.0~

-¿Pasa algo?

La voz curiosa de su amigo le sorprendió, haciendo que se girara al instante para mirarle mientras negaba con la cabeza rápidamente.

Un silencio algo tenso se estableció entre ellos, en el que una ceja alzada y una mirada de reojo del chico le dio a entender que no terminaba de creer su obvia mentira, pero que aún así no iba a preguntar.

La tarde era nublada aquel día, con el cielo gris, monótono y sin un rayo de sol iluminando el pueblo. Hacía mal tiempo, con algo de frío y un viento que sacudía con fuerza los árboles del bosque, de forma que incluso en el pueblo se escuchaban los crujidos y sonidos de estos. Las calles que ellos dos transitaban estaban casi vacías, cosa que podían comprender, pues no había muchas ganas de salir a dar un paseo cuando el ambiente era tan triste y desanimado.

Aún así, a pesar de tener ganas de acurrucarse en su cama durante todo el día, el chico rubio y de ojos miel no había podido resistirse a la petición de su amigo de salir a dar una vuelta, menos cuando el moreno tenía una pelota en sus manos mientras que sus ojos azules brillaban con emoción, esperando a que él se vistiera y marcharse juntos a la plaza del pueblo.

Sin embargo, era la sensación de estar siendo observado lo que hizo que parara de andar y levantara la cabeza con algo de confusión.

No importa cuantas veces le negara a Sugino que no pasaba nada, no importa si él trataba de ignorarlo. Los dos sabían que ese extraño presentimiento no le dejaría en paz si no hasta horas después, o hasta que volviera a su casa. A veces incluso dentro de esta. No era la primera vez que pasaba y seguramente no sería la última, de eso estaba muy seguro. Sabía que Sugino estaba empezando a preocuparse por ello, porque podía notar su intranquilidad al respecto, pero intentaba ocultarlo lo mejor que podía y actuar con normalidad. Aún si su cuerpo llegaba a erizarse por la sensación, aún sin la intranquilidad en su pecho crecía, aún si se preguntaba quién o qué le estaba observando a menudo. Llevaba más de un año sintiéndose así, si aún no le habían hecho daño (si es lo que querían) dudaba mucho de que lo hicieran pronto. Pero no era esa suposición lo que le hacía estar en parte tranquilo, si no porque de alguna manera presentía que esa persona o lo que fuera no quería hacerle daño, que no era realmente peligroso. Si quisiera matarle había tenido oportunidades para hacerlo, más de una. Oportunidades que ni él habría desperdiciado, así que dudaba mucho de estar en peligro. Claro que eso no evitaba que se sintiera cohibido y nervioso cada vez que volvía a sentirse observado. Era algo que no iba a cambiar.

-¿Maehara?- Preguntó Sugino con curiosidad.- Enserio ¿Estás bien?

La intranquilidad del chico se hacía notar y no le culpaba. Se había abstraído en sus pensamientos mientras sus ojos se clavaban en una callejuela oscura a pocos metros de ellos. Estaba vacía, era estrecha y fría. El sitio ideal para esconderse y vigilar a alguien ¿Verdad? Maehara lo sabía, podía sentirlo. Había algo... Allí. Esa presencia que parecía acompañarle con frecuencia, que le infundía curiosidad más que otra cosa. Estaba allí pero él no sabía si quería verle, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si era real o un simple producto de su imaginación.

-Sí.- Respondió el rubio con convicción.- Solo estaba pensando, vamos.

Sugino le miró aún con algo de preocupación, pero no se negó. Empezó a andar a la paz que él, pasando al lado de esa callejuela e ignorándola por completo.

 _-"¿Quién es? ¿Y por qué me sigue?"_ \- Se preguntó Maehara con seriedad. Sabiendo que probablemente nunca obtendría la respuesta.

Intentando tranquilizar sus pensamientos, ambos pueblerinos acabaron hablando de cualquier cosa para distraerse, dirigiéndose a la plaza del pueblo y alejándose cada vez más del lugar para dejar atrás la sensación de intranquilidad que les había hecho dudar minutos antes. Sabían que tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar de ello, sobre el cómo sabían que a Maehara le estaban siguiendo y sobre si estaba realmente en peligro, pero por el momento decidían ignorarlo. Más que nada porque no querían caer en esa espiral de histeria y sospecha en la que se había convertido Salem. Era mejor estar juntos, jugar a la pelota e ignorar el olor a madera quemada que seguía impregnada en la plaza.

Por otra parte, en la callejuela, esa persona preferiría haberles seguido hasta allí. Pero se veía incapaz. No quería que el rubio siguiera intranquilo y nervioso por su vigilancia, se merecía un descanso, tanto él como su amigo.

Pero el repentino pensamiento de Maehara viviendo tranquilo y sin preocupaciones, hizo que su pecho se agitara y la culpabilidad inundara su mente. Porque el desear que alguien cómo él tuviera una vida medianamente pacífica, era imposible teniendo en cuenta la manera en la que le seguía. Isogai sabía que era egoísta, que era contradictorio y que no tenía sentido alguno. Pero era imposible que el rubio viviera tranquilo con un vampiro como él siguiéndole allá donde fuera. Ni siquiera sabía realmente por qué lo hacía, era una de las pocas cosas que Yuuma se permitía hacer sin darle explicaciones a los demás o a sí mismo, pero sabía que vigilar de tal forma a ese humano tiraba por tierra cualquier tranquilidad que este pudiera tener. Era muy estúpido desearle felicidad cuando él era el principal problema de su intranquilidad. La ironía era muy cruel en ese momento.

El vampiro acabó apoyando la espalda en la pared sucia y fría de la callejuela, suspirando con pesadez y rascándose la mejilla. Era en esos momentos en los que ni siquiera podía entenderse a sí mismo en los que se preguntaba si estaba bien lo que hacía. Espiar a un humano por el día y a veces noche, estar pendiente de sus movimientos, amistades y entretenimientos. Todo ello sin una segunda intención, sin querer cazarle o convertirle en su presa, simplemente por el simple afán de mirarle. Se preguntaba si todo vampiro había sufrido algo así, una especie de fijación por un humano, pero sin querer matarlo. Era todo muy extraño y desde el principio había desechado la idea de hablar con Karasuma o algún otro del clan sobre ello, porque tenía miedo de lo que le dirían. Tenía miedo de lo que sentiría.

La callejuela se le hizo más solitaria y fría que nunca, haciendo que suspirara de nuevo y bajara la mirada al suelo. Siempre se repetía a sí mismo que no lo volvería a hacer, que se estaba poniendo en peligro incluso a él mismo, pero sabía que se volvería a traicionar. Volvería a escaparse de la iglesia a pesar de que estaba prohibido, volvería a buscar al chico rubio y le vigilaría de nuevo, ignorando la caza de brujas y lo que esta conllevaba.

De verdad se sentía culpable. Aunque ese sentimiento pareció desvanecerse cuando escuchó una voz divertida a su lado.

-¿Se te ha escapado la cena?

Con un sobresalto, Isogai se giró para encontrarse con lo que eran los ojos ámbares de uno de los hechiceros que conoció la noche anterior. Le reconoció como aquel que parecía ser cercano al hijo del alcalde, con el pelo rojo y una sonrisa burlona en su expresión.

-¿Q-Qué?- Preguntó con confusión.

No tenía ningún problema en hablar con el pelirrojo, después de todo sus clanes ya se conocían y parecían tener un buen trato juntos además de un pacto, por lo que no le parecía mal llevarse bien con ninguno de los miembros. Claro que le parecía curioso el cómo ese hechicero se había acercado a él con sigilo, tal vez estaba demasiado inmiscuido en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta.

-El chico rubio ¿Pensabas cazarlo para hoy?- Volvió a preguntar mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

-E-Eh... Bueno, yo...

¿Como explicarle a un hechicero que en vez de beberse la sangre del pueblerino solo tenía la afición de seguirle? Hasta él siendo un vampiro lo veía raro.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte. No estaría bien que te murieras de hambre y Gakushuu está ocupado fingiendo ser un niño bueno, así no estaré tan aburrido.- Se ofreció el chico con ánimo.

-¿E-Eh?

-Sí, sí ¿Cómo lo hacemos? Le matamos tal cuál o solo quieres un par de litros de sangre, sé cómo sacársela.- Empezó a decir el pelirrojo algo entusiasmado.- Y si nos sobra tiempo podemos atacar al amigo también, parece saludable.

-¡No! No hace falta... Eh...

-Karma.

-Sí. Karma, no es necesario. Enserio.- Afirmó Isogai con algo de nerviosismo.- No pretendía alimentarme de él ni nada de eso, lo has malinterpretado todo. No hay por qué matar a nadie.

La mirada curiosa y la inclinación de cabeza que se ganó por su parte le hizo tensarse, pero prefería eso antes de que el hechicero se descontrolara y empezara a matar gente por que sí, que al parecer le gustaba.

-Oh.- Respondió un poco desilusionado.- Yo... Había pensado que vigilabais a vuestras presas antes de atacarlas.

-Sí, normalmente sí.

-Entonces... ¿No vas a comerte al rubio?

-No, no creo.

-¿Tampoco al moreno?

-No.

-Entonces ¿Por qué les sigues?

Isogai se quedó en silencio antes de contestar. El hechicero le había preguntado aquello con tal naturalidad que se había quedado casi en blanco, aunque de todas formas no es como si tuviera algo que decirle. Si ni siquiera él mismo sabía por qué les seguía, era imposible que pudiera contestarle al pelirrojo.

Fue su repentino silencio y la forma tan obvia en la que había evitado la pregunta, la que causo que Karma se le quedara mirando con atención. Aunque supo que debería haber dicho algo cuando se percató del cómo él sonrió con amplitud, mirándolo fijamente y alzando una ceja con sus ojos brillando con picardía.

-Ya veo...- Susurró el pelirrojo inclinándose hacia él. Vale, le estaba empezando a incomodar.- Tú lo que quieres es comerte al chico de _otra_ manera.

-¿Qué?

-Ya me entiendes. Pillín.- Le dijo con un guiño cómplice.

-N-No... La verdad es que no te entiendo.

-No te hagas el tonto. Siempre he pensado que los vampiros también tienen que tener _ese_ tipo de necesidades. Pero nunca me he preguntado el cómo lo hacían, tengo curiosidad sobre ello.

-¿Necesidades?

-Sí, necesidades. Si ya sabes de lo que hablo, se te nota en la cara cuando miras a ese pueblerino.

-P-Pero...

-No entiendo por qué tienes tanta fijación por él, la verdad. Pero bueno, son tus gustos y es cosa tuya. No negaré que el chico es mono, aunque se le ve lo virgen desde aquí. Seguro que te las apañarás cuando llegue el momento, machote.

-E-Espera... ¿E-Estas hablando de tener sex...

-¿De sexo? Por supuesto ¿De qué si no?

Isogai se puso más nervioso que nunca. El hablar de esos temas con un hechicero no entraba en sus planes de hoy, la verdad. Menos cuando él trataba el tema con toda la normalidad del mundo, como si no fuera nada.

-¡Y-Yo no quiero tener sexo con ese chico!- Replicó en un instante.- ¡Lo estás malinterpretando todo!

-No creo, te he pillado.- Contestó Karma sonriendo con diversión.- Te gusta ese chico ¿Verdad? Por eso le sigues.

-¡No!

-Sí. No se lo diré a nadie y me aseguraré de que ninguna bruja o hechicero le haga daño, así te quedarás más tranquilo.

-¡No necesito eso! ¡No me gusta ese chico! ¡Y no quiero nada con él!

-Venga que no pasa nada, es normal que dudes, el pobrecito es un aldeano simplón y algo popular con las chicas. Pero no te desanimes ni te pongas celoso, yo no lo hice.

-¡¿Eh?!

-Si te lo curras bien, al final consigues lo que quieres. Yo tuve a Gakushuu en mi cama en menos de una semana y seguimos tan felices.

-¿A Gakushuu? ¡¿A Asano Gakushuu?!

-Sí, ese. Si le conociste ayer en la reunión.

-¿Estáis juntos... Cómo pareja?- Preguntó Isogai asombrado. Todos habían deducido que eran cercanos, pero no tanto.

-Claro.- Respondió Karma con simpleza. Lo afirmó con tal naturalidad que Isogai se sorprendió aún más.

-¿C-Cómo?

-¿Qué cómo lo hacemos? Bueno, eso depende del día y de si llevamos tiempo sin hacerlo. La mayoría de las veces empiezo yo arriba, pero como él es un bruto que no soporta morder la almohada me acaba pegando o encontrando la forma de dominarme, tampoco me quejo porque más de una vez soy yo el que le ha empotrado contra la pared y le ha dado todo lo su...

-¡Para! ¡Para! ¡No era eso lo que estaba preguntando!- Casi gritó el moreno. De verdad que no le interesaba la vida sexual de aquellos dos.

-¿No? Pensaba que te vendría bien, ya sabes, para saber qué hacer cuando estés con ese rubio.

-Te digo que no quiero nada con ese chico.- Volvió a explicar con desánimo.

-Y yo te digo que no me lo creo. Es más, parece que no te lo crees ni tú mismo ¿Tanto te cuesta aceptarlo?

-Es que es un chico... No está bien.

Esa respuesta pareció no gustarle al pelirrojo, cuya sonrisa disminuyó y le miró con algo de seriedad, haciéndole ver a Isogai que no estaba nada bien lo que acaba de decir. Obviamente él se dio cuenta nada más decirlo, pues había soltado aquello como un acto reflejo, sin tener en cuenta que estaba hablando con alguien que efectivamente estaba manteniendo una relación con un hombre. Es como si le hubiera dicho en su cara que lo estaba haciendo todo mal.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Karma al instante.- ¿Por qué lo dice la iglesia? ¿Dios? ¿La biblia? ¿La moral de los humanos?

-B-Bueno... ¿Sí?- Respondió con algo de duda.

Era verdad que pensaba que las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo eran... Inusuales. Precisamente por la influencia que había recibido a través de esos condicionantes que el otro había nombrado. Cuando era un humano, antes de ser convertido en una criatura de la noche, le inculcaron una moral conservadora y anticuada que le enseñaba únicamente a servir a Dios. Claro que aquellas enseñanzas quedaron obsoletas al ser convertido en vampiro, pero algo de moral humana aún quedaba en su memoria, haciendo que dudara en el momento de pensar si estaba bien si dos personas del mismo sexo estaban juntas. No estaba en contra, ni lo odiaba, ni se lo reprocharía a nadie, pero se cuestionaba si era lo correcto, inclusive dentro del mundo sobrenatural al que pertenecía. Aunque al parecer el pelirrojo estaba decidido a darle una respuesta.

-Eh, vampirito.

Isogai levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, pero fue un movimiento brusco del chico lo que le hizo querer alejarse, aunque no le dio tiempo. Porque cogiendo el cuello de su camisa y llevándole hacia delante, el pelirrojo acabó por inclinarse y unir sus labios con los suyos, besandole de una forma inesperada y brusca. Isogai se quedó congelado, con los ojos abiertos fijos en los del otro chico, que parecía sonreír en mitad del beso mientras atrapaba sus labios con crueldad. No tenía fuerzas para alejarse ni para reclamar, porque su mente estaba en blanco, empezó a temblar, si tuviera un corazón que palpitara seguramente no dejaría de latir con fuerza en ese momento, haciendo que su cara se enrojeciera. El cosquilleo de su labios era una sensación... Nueva. El hechicero parecía burlarse de él, separándose un momento para volver a besarle con habilidad, atrapando su labio inferior con sus dientes y haciéndole temblar aún más. Por una parte Isogai quería alejarse, por muchas razones. La primera es que esto no estaba bien ¡El chico estaba con el hijo del alcalde! Y la segunda... No estaba seguro de la segunda razón, pero tenía miedo de saberla. Lo peor es que una parte de sí mismo le hubiera gustado averiguar lo que sentía, lo que pasaría si continuaba con esto. Se le pasó por la cabeza corresponder a aquello enserio, pero antes de eso Karma le empujó hacia atrás y dio por terminado aquel beso, que le estaba empezando a costar un grave dolor de cabeza.

-La moral de los humanos no va con nosotros.- Dijo el pelirrojo aún sujetando el cuello de su camisa.- Somos un mundo a parte, en el que sus pensamientos y creencias no sirven para nada.

Agarró su camisa con más fuerza y le atrajo más hacia él.

-Vivimos en la oscuridad, sirviendo a algo que tira su moral por los suelos. Somos lo que ellos denominan pecadores, algo que quieren erradicar a toda costa.- Explicó con cierto tono de rencor.- Ninguno de nosotros debe preguntarse qué es lo correcto y lo que no, no tenemos que seguir ninguna de sus reglas. Mata a cuantos quieras, alimentate de quién quieras, realiza los sacrificios y aquelarres que quieras realizar, el que esté bien o esté mal, no nos afecta, nunca lo ha hecho ¿O acaso tú te arrepientes de alimentarte de humanos cuando ellos lo consideran algo maligno?

-No.- Respondió con un susurro. No tenía que arrepentirse porque era la única forma que tenía de sobrevivir, era eso o morir de hambre.

-Exacto.- Afirmó el otro empezando a soltarle.- Así que no te preguntes si está bien el fijarte en un pueblerino, no tienes que hacerlo. Ve a por él y punto.

Lo último parecía haber sido una especie de ánimo u orden. Isogai no sabía cómo tomárselo y tampoco sabía si tenía que decirle algo a Karma cuando este empezó a andar hacia la salida de la callejuela, alejándose de él a cada paso que daba. Pero al parecer el hechicero quería tener la última palabra.

-Tu príncipe azul se llama Maehara Hiroto.

Eso fue lo último que dijo mientras se despedía con la mano, para después desaparecer por las calles del pueblo. Aunque no habría estado de más que se hubiera quedado unos segundos, así habría escuchado la respuesta de Isogai, la cuál dijo en un susurro y mirando al suelo con indecisión.

-Lo sé.

~0.0~

Había muy pocas veces en las que Terasaka decidía hacer una buena obra.

Claro que "una buena obra" para un pueblerino normal puede que no tuviera el mismo significado para él, más que nada porque pertenecer a un clan sobrenatural en el que se organizaban aquelarres cada mes tenía algo que ver. Aún así, sabiendo que él no se portaba bien, que nunca lo había hecho y que probablemente no se acostumbraría a ello jamás, una buena acción no podía hacerle mal de vez en cuando. Lo más gracioso es que incluso sabiendo esto, cada vez que intentaba hacer algo bueno, Terasaka tenía la impresión de que causaba el efecto contrario: ¿Que ayudaba a Okuda a alcanzar un libro de la estantería? La estantería se caía encima de ellos. ¿Que iba a comprar el pan por petición de Nakamura? A la panadera le acusaban de brujería porque a él le gusta el pan más tostado y eso al parecer es considerado algo hereje y blasfemo. ¿Que decidía visitar a Karma para preguntarle una duda de su libro de hechicería? Le pillaba empotrando a Asano contra la pared y causaba una "pelea matrimonial" entre ellos por no cerrar bien la puerta. ¿Que ayudaba a Irina a coser los abrigos para la reunión con los vampiros? Los cosía mal y Yoshida y Muramatsu tenían una manga más corta que la otra. ¿Que accedía a ser amable con la vampiresa de pelo negro que conoció la noche anterior? Acababa ayudándole a matar a un par de personas para que su clan aliado tuviera cena esa noche. No importa lo que hiciera, ni qué intención tuviera, todo le acababa saliendo mal y con daños colaterales a terceros. Pero a pesar de todo siempre mantenía una pequeña, una reducida y pequeña esperanza, de que algún día al hacer algo bueno obtendría una recompensa.

Eso es lo que esperaba. Y esa tarde al volver de comprar el pan (no sin antes asegurarse de que a la nueva panadera no la hubieran acusado de nada por su culpa), pensó que valdría la pena defender a un estudiante de su edad, que estaba siendo acosado y rodeado por unos cuantos abusones, los cuales también parecían ser unos niñatos. Se los había encontrado de casualidad, tampoco buscaba problemas, pero escuchar gritos e insultos en mitad de la calle y luego encontrarse aquel panorama llamaba la atención a cualquiera y Terasaka sería hechicero y todo eso, pero esas situaciones le revolvían el estómago y no podía evitar querer intervenir.

" _¿Qué puede salir mal?"_ Pensó. _"Solo voy a defender a un chico de unos matones que le están acosando."_ Pensó.

Que tonto, pero que tonto era.

Ni siquiera él se creía lo ingenuo que llegaba a ser.

La experiencia se lo había enseñado: Nunca obtiene nada bueno cuando trata de hacer una buena acción. Y esa vez no estaba siendo diferente ni mucho menos.

¿O sí?

No lo sabía.

Terasaka no estaba seguro de si las consecuencias de sus acciones estaban siendo buenas o malas.

Cuando defendió al chico y se ganó un par de pedradas en la cabeza, pensó que eran malas. Luego cuando tuvo que gritarles cuatro cosas a los matones y vio como corrían por la calle asustados, pensó que eran peor. Pero más tarde, cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar a la persona que había salvado, se le cruzó por la mente que a lo mejor eran buenas. Y cuándo el chico en cuestión abrió los ojos y le miró asombrado, la homosexualidad le arrolló como un carruaje en marcha, haciendo que casi diera un paso hacia atrás.

Así que allí estaba, debatiéndose en su mente qué habría sido mejor: Si dejar que al chico le pegara aquel grupito de niñatos o salvarle y darse cuenta de que Karma tenía razón al decir que había chicos bastante monos por el pueblo.

Pero él no era muy pensador, tampoco se debatía mucho las cosas. Puede que a veces lo hiciera, pero en ese momento tampoco estaba en condiciones. Los ojos grandes y amarillentos de aquel chico le miraban de una forma tan intensa que hacían que su mente se desconectara, así como su pelo blanco con una bandana en él parecían poder fundirse con las nubes y neblina que encapotaba ese día el cielo. El chico eran tan bajito que se le podría confundir con un niño, pero algo le decía que tenía por lo menos su edad, a pesar de que él le superara por unos veinte centímetros más o menos. Era... Adorable. Sí, muy adorable. Bastante. Seguro que era el tipo de chicos que las abuelitas del pueblo paraban para sobarle las mejillas y exclamar cuánto ha crecido. Parecía incluso achuchable, vulnerable, inocente, una ternurita que podías llevarte a la cama y abrazar toda la noche porque era suave y tibia y... No.

 _-"No. Me voy."_ \- Pensó Terasaka alarmado.

No quería problemas, de verdad. Los clanes estaban en crisis, tenía que llevar el pan a la posada y todavía no había podido quitarse por completo el olor a sangre fresca que Kirara había desperdigado al escoger a sus presas del día, por lo que era mejor irse de allí en vez de pensar en abrazar a aquel desconocido. Además, era un hechicero, no se podía permitir fijarse en nadie del pueblo, solo le traería problemas y no quería preocupar a Irina.

Por eso se apresuró y dio un par de pasos para dirigirse a la posada. Claro que la voz nerviosa de aquel chico le hizo detenerse.

-¡Ey!

Genial. Lo que le faltaba. Quería irse de inmediato.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus ansias por marcharse, acabó dándose la vuelta para mirar a al chico, que se había colocado justo detrás de él mirándole con una expresión seria.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó cortante.

-Eres estúpido, no necesitaba tu ayuda.

El albino soltó aquello con un tono frío e indiferente mientras cruzaba los brazos con enfado. Vale, eso de que era inocente y vulnerable se había ido a la porra, a juzgar la forma en la que sus ojos se entornaban y el como actuaba, ese chico podía ser el anticristo. Lo peor es que eso no parecía molestarle, es más, su cara de enfado era más bonita de ver. Claro que sus nervios se crispaban al ver cómo el niñato no apreciaba su ayuda ¿Decidía hacer algo bueno por él y así se lo pagaba? No solo se sentía atraído por ese chico, si no que encima este le trataba mal. Algo muy malo tuvo que hacer en su anterior vida como para tener tan mala suerte.

-Un "gracias" nunca estaría de más ¿Sabes?- Le espetó con mal humor.- Desagradecido...

Lo último lo murmuro y esperó que el otro no lo hubiera oído, ya que lo último que quería era ganarse una pedrada o un golpe por su parte, que lo veía capaz.

-Tal vez las daría, pero el que te hayan pegado más a ti que a mí me hace dudar.- Respondió el albino con diversión.

Terasaka resopló y le miró con algo de rencor. Este chico sabía cómo tocarle la moral a alguien ¿Verdad?

-No debería haber intervenido, a lo mejor esas piedras en la cabeza te las merecías y por eso estaban tan enfadados.

-Si el ser huérfano me hace merecer una paliza, entonces no sé qué haces hablándome en vez de pegarme.

Esa contestación le dejó helado. Más que eso ¿Por qué nunca le salían las cosas bien? No era tanto pedir, pero siempre acababa igual. Era estúpido y un insensible. Se había quedado con la mente en blanco, otra vez, sin saber qué decirle al chico. Lo que le había dicho era muy cruel y si tenía en cuenta lo que acaba de revelarle, mucho peor. No importa por dónde lo mirara, seguro que sus palabras le habían hecho daño ¿Por qué no se había quedado callado?

Terasaka se estaba martirizando a sí mismo y a su hipocresía cuando escucho una risita por parte del chico. No sabía cómo interpretar eso y cuando le volvió a mirar y se dio cuenta de que se estaba aguantando la risa con una de sus manos tapando su boca, no supo qué pensar. Al parecer su mirada en blanco le causó más gracia todavía al albino, que dejó de taparse la boca y empezó a reír con ganas delante de él. Pasó dos minutos de esa forma, antes de mirarle, inclinarse hacia él y sonreirle con diversión.

-Deberías haber visto tu cara.- Le dijo aún riéndose.

-¡¿Qué esperabas al decirme eso?!- Se defendió con nerviosismo.

-La verdad es que no lo sé, pero ha sido muy gracioso.

La forma en la que se frotó los ojos para quitarse unas lagrimitas de la risa y sus labios se curvaban aún en una sonrisa, le daban a Terasaka aún más ganas de irse de allí corriendo antes de pensar en cosas que no debería. Por ejemplo lo bonita que era su risa.

-Pues tienes un sentido del humor malísimo.- Recriminó el más alto.- Si me disculpas, tengo que irme.

-¡Ey! ¡Espera!- Se apresuró a decir el albino.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Aquello sí le pilló un poco desprevenido, pero prefirió evitarlo. Nada de nombres, nada de amistades. Irina lo dejaba bien claro.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?- Preguntó con seriedad. Aún si no le iba a dar su nombre, tenía curiosidad por saber la razón por la que ese chico quería saberlo.

-Eres simplón y no pareces muy listo.- Contestó el albino aún sonriendo con picardía.- Si desapareces y nadie se da cuenta, algún nombre tendrá que tallarse en tu tumba.

Ya, la tumba. Las brujas. Su clan, su vida. Que ironía.

-Dudo mucho que vaya a desaparecer.- Le respondió con seriedad.- Vuelve a tu casa antes de que algún matón vuelva e intente tirarte otra piedra.

No escuchó lo que el otro le contestó, pues empezó a andar con rapidez hacia la posada sin hacer caso a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. El hecho de no escuchar sus pasos detrás de él, le hizo saber que el albino no pretendía seguirle ni agobiarle, cosa que le tranquilizaba.

Esa noche Terasaka tendría muchas cosas en las que pensar.

Pero una de ellas, no era precisamente las figuras que se habían escondido en un callejón a metros de ellos. Aquellas figuras que habían escuchado su conversación y que habían presenciado todos los hechos incluso antes de que el hechicero llegara, cuchicheando algo con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro y observando con interés al albino mientras reía.

-¿Es él?- Preguntó una de las figuras.

-Sí.- Respondió la otra acomodando sus guantes blancos que combinaban absolutamente con toda su ropa.- Es perfecto.

* * *

Holi ~

Pues aquí está, el capítulo 5. Subiéndolo a las 3 de la mañana, pero aquí está... Debería subir las cosas más temprano, pero al parecer trabajo mejor de noche.

Antes de empezar nada haré un pequeño resumen por si a alguien se le ha pasado algo: Nagisa y Kayano, los cuales parecían conocerse desde antes de la reunión entre los clanes, quedan después de esta y mantienen una conversación... Rara, el nombre del dios de la muerte es lo más importante de esa conversación. Por otra parte, Isogai mantiene vigilado a un chico del pueblo: Maehara. Y Karma, como buen amigo que es, le demuestra que no importa que ambos sean hombres, pues la moral de la sociedad del pueblo no les afecta e Isogai está demasiado obsesionado con Maehara. Luego tenemos a Terasaka, el pobrecito de Terasaka, que tras defender a Itona de unos matones se cuestiona muchas cosas. Y sí, la persona que aparece al final, cuchicheando sobre Itona, es Shiro.

Y bueno, eso. Practicamente las tres partes del capítulo de hoy son sobre tres ships distintas: Kayano x Nagisa, Isogai x Maehara y Terasaka x Itona. Como siempre, no me arrepiento de nada y para mí era necesario, así que ya ni me esfuerzo en evitarlo. Respecto a la historia, el que el nombre del dios de la muerte ya haya empezado a salir debería ser preocupante, al menos para la trama. Otro detalle, para los que no se hayan leído del manga, siento el spoiler sobre "Akari" y la relación que tiene con Yukimura, no he podid evitarlo y soy demasiado fangirl, soy débil. No sé que decir del beso entre Karma e Isogai porque no voy a negar que los shippeo un poquito, solo un poquito, de verdad. Y de Itona y Terasaka ya ni hablo, porque los que me conozcan ya saben que me pierde esa ship y la suelo insinuar en practicamente la mayoría de mis fics. De nuevo recalco que la persona que les estuvo observando durante su escena es Shiro, lo doy a entender por la ropa blanca, pero no sé si alguien lo pilla...

Y bueno, ahora es cuando respondo los reviews... Sí:

 **·Aria Nozomi:** Awn ~ Gracias *^* Aquí tienes el siguiente capi, espero que te guste ~

 **·The Nova 6:** Ese es el capítulo del yuri declarado xD Yo como soy de shippearlo todo, pues no me importa, lo que sea alguien x alguien (?) La escena de Irina y Karasuma en el callejón quedaba más épica en mi mente, lo juro. Ovbiamente que son canon, SIEMPRE han sido canon. Kirara es tan mona, intentando cuidar de todos y mi Gakushuu queriendo ser de confianza, más aún, me matan así. Las ships, en cada capi me sale una ship distinta, esto es horrible, no tiene fin, sufro hasta yo, pero bueno, ya han salido Maehara y Sugino, el salseo se aproxima. Estaré esperando tus actualizaciones ~

Y bueno, no sé si tengo algo más que decir, solo espero que os haya gustado y que no queráis matarme (?)

Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


End file.
